California Dreamin'
by FungysCullen13
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. 1967. El verano asechó como un león ese año, fiero y enojado; buscando alguien a quien comer. Entre los hippies, el amor libre y Vietnam, nos obligaron a crecer, lo quisiéramos o no.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123**, I just translate.

* * *

><p><strong>1967<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

El verano asechó como un león ese año, fiero y enojado; buscando alguien a quien comer. Nuestra graduación de preparatoria había causado que más de un estudiante —y muchos padres— sufrieran de insolación, sobrecargando nuestro ya lleno hospital local hasta llegar al punto en que tuvieron que pedir refuerzos de San Francisco.

A la ciudad no le interesaba eso. Tenían sus propios problemas, particularmente en Haight-Ashbury, y estaban intentando llevar ayuda de las ciudades locales. Uno de ellos fue mi papi, el Jefe de Policía en Wentworth, CA. Se iba a San Francisco por días, luego regresaba con cara triste y sacudiendo la cabeza, diciéndome que de ninguna manera iba a ir a la ciudad ese verano.

Por supuesto, eso me causaba más ganas de querer ir.

Angela y yo pasamos nuestros días estando en el lago atascado y lleno de gente, abriéndonos camino entre las toallas estiradas, intentando encontrar el camino más rápido a la orilla. Estábamos desesperadas por un poco de alivio del aire caliente y seco. Ella llevaba bebidas, y buscábamos un lugar en la arena donde enterrarlas para mantenerlas frías. Ese año perdimos más de una lata, y nos reíamos porque en mil años, un arqueólogo excavaría y se rascaría la cabeza, preguntándose qué significado cultural podría tener una lata de Tab.

Cuando llegaba la tarde, corríamos de regreso a casa de Angela en Maple Street, riéndonos ante la manera en que los chicos intentaban sacar sus pechos desnudos para impresionarnos, o de algo que alguna de las porristas hubiera dicho. Corríamos para ser la primera en llegar a su garaje, donde ella guardaba el giradiscos que su mamá le había dado por su dieciocho cumpleaños el mes pasado. Siempre peleábamos sobre cuáles gustos musicales eran superiores.

Angela tocaba mucho de _Sergeant Pepper_. Aunque yo amaba a los Beatles, quería estrangular a Mr. Kite y estaba extrañada por el inquietante sitar que se abría paso a través de la música. Yo corría más rápido para decidir en el tocadiscos. Angela intentaba seguirme el paso, quejándose de que mi disco favorito "Ode to Billy Joe" no sólo la deprimía, sino que también la hacía querer tirarse del puente Tallahatchie.

Nos reímos mucho ese verano.

—No es justo. Siempre has sido la corredora más rápida —se quejaba Angela cuando finalmente me alcanzaba. Yo ya estaba de pie dentro del horno disfrazado como garaje, levantando gentilmente la aguja del gramófono y poniéndola en el vinil, escuchando el familiar ritmo de la guitarra que llenaba la habitación. Me daba la vuelta, sonriéndole enormemente a Angela y comenzaba a cantar a ritmo con los melifluos tonos de Bobbie Gentry's.

_It was the third of June, another sleepy, dusty Delta day…_

Angela sacudió la cabeza, sacó la lengua y luego alzó las manos al aire, abriendo los labios para unirse a mí en la canción.

_I was out choppin' cotton, and my brother was balin' hay…_

Se aventó a través del piso de concreto del garaje y me agarró la cintura, girándome muchísimo más rápido de lo que requería el tempo de la canción. Mi cabello café oscuro se envolvió en mi cabeza, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, y las dos colapsamos en una pila carcajeante mientras Bobbie cantaba sobre la llegada del Hermano Taylor.

Cuando la canción terminó y la aguja estaba haciendo ruidos de rasguño sobre el vinil, Angela me miró, sus facciones uniformes y pálidas forzadas en un ceño fruncido.

—Esta tiene que ser la canción más deprimente que he escuchado jamás. De todas maneras, ¿de qué trata?

Ya habíamos tenido esta discusión antes, pero nunca deja de entretenernos. ¿Por qué Billy Joe McAllister se tiró de puente Tallahatchie?

—¿Sabes lo que pienso? —comencé, intentando arreglarme el cabello en el oxidado y polvoroso espejo que colgaba al final del garaje—. Recuerdo que ella tuvo su bebé y eso fue lo que Hermano Taylor vio que lanzaban al río.

Angela sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que él era gay. Imagina la protesta si se descubriera eso.

—Nah, definitivamente era un bebé. —Me agarré el cabello, metiendo los últimos mechones detrás de mis orejas.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que nadie supo que ella estaba embarazada? —Angela me apartó del espejo y retoca su labial. Ambas compramos el tono más pálido que pudimos encontrar, no muy alejado del blanco, y pasábamos largas partes del día retocándolo.

—Quizá lo escondió muy bien. No sé. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Hablando de esconderse, ¿supiste lo de Jessica Stanley? —Se giró para encararme con una pequeña sonrisa de "yo sé algo que tú no" en la cara. Agarré su mano y salimos a su camino de entrada, arrastrando dos sillas para jardín de metal detrás de nosotras. Nos gustaba sentarnos aquí en las tardes y mirar el mundo pasar. Pasábamos nuestro tiempo riéndonos de los chicos de nuestra escuela y rodando los ojos a las mamás que llamaban a sus hijos.

—¿Qué tiene Jessica? —pregunté, dejándome caer en el cálido asiento de metal. Yo nunca había sido fan de Jessica Stanley, o más bien ella nunca había sido mi fan, aunque compartimos muchas clases en último año. Ella era porrista, una chica dorada, quien pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo empañando los vidrios del nuevo Ford Mustang de Mike Newton.

—Dicen que va a tener un bebé. —La sonrisa de Angela fue grande. Tampoco era su fan.

Alcé las cejas hasta mi cabello. Estas eran noticias.

—¿En serio?

Angela asintió.

—Uh huh. Es divertido cómo es que apenas hace unas semanas estaba gimiendo sobre tener que conseguir un trabajo luego de graduarse. Parece que su carrera ya está grabada en piedra.

Le regresé la sonrisa.

—Parece que iremos a una boda de verano.

—Esperemos que Mike no se lance de puente Tallahatchie. —Angela agitó las cejas.

Yo sí esperaba que lo hiciera. Mike había sido la pesadilla de mi existencia desde que podía recordar; me jalaba las coletas en la primaria, me metía el pie durante la preparatoria. Para cuando llegamos al último año se había hecho un poco más cruel; metió un ratón muerto en mi casillero e intentó obligarme a besarlo debajo de las gradas después de la escuela. Ese día me hizo llorar.

—Supongo que se unirá a la Liga Junior y almorzará con todas las señoras de la ciudad. —Ambas sonreímos. Angela y yo habíamos pasado todo el año mandando solicitudes a universidades, asentando nuestros sueños de escapar, de salir de Wentworth. Angela, quien tenía un intelecto superior, había sido aceptada en Columbia, mientras que yo estudiaría Inglés en Berkeley. Estaba ansiosa por que llegara septiembre y temía que llegara aquí demasiado pronto. Teníamos menos de dos meses para crecer.

Una van manejaba lentamente por Maple, metiéndose al camino de entrada que estaba al otro lado de la casa de Angela. Miramos como la señora Black bajaba a sus tres hijos, apurándolos por el camino de entrada y gritándole al perro que se negaba a salir de la cajuela del carro.

—Iré a San Francisco la siguiente semana. —Me confesó Angela cuando el hijo mayor se giró y nos sacó la lengua.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Y la pregunta no hecha: _¿puedo ir?_

—Una persona del staff de Martin Luther King vendrá a dar un discurso. Me perdí de su visita en enero. Estoy más segura que el infierno de que no me perderé de esta. —Angela era la reina de la política en Wentworth High, y yo era su dispuesta ayudante. Juntas organizamos demostraciones, escribimos artículos prohibidos y, nuestro plato fuerte, orquestamos un plantón contra la Guerra de Vietnam que duró cuatro días. El director no había estado feliz—. Además, en serio quiero ver a los hippies en Haight-Ashbury. Es historia social en proceso. ¿Vas a venir?

—Mi papá nunca me dejará ir. —Toqué la oxidación en el brazo de la silla, dejando que los pedazos cayeran al piso.

—Entonces no le preguntes. Dile que vas a pasar la noche conmigo. Mi mamá nos respaldará. —La señora Weber era lo que mi papá llamaba "permisiva". No era un cumplido.

Rodando mi labio inferior entre mis dientes, escaneé mis opciones. Podía quedarme aquí mientras Angela iba y se divertía, experimentando la excitación que era San Francisco. O podría ir con ella, lanzarme yo misma a la experiencia y regresar con una historia que podría contarles algún día a mis nietos.

Para la mayoría de la gente, no había mucha opción. Pero yo era una niña buena, siempre manteniendo notas decentes, siempre en casa antes del toque de queda. Le temía a la autoridad, particularmente a mi papá, y esto me hacía procrastinar más de lo que debería.

—De acuerdo, iré. —Mi estómago se revolvió ante la idea.

—¿En serio? —Angela estaba tan sorprendida como yo. Asentí, incapaz de hablar, temiendo que la náusea retumbando en la boca de mi estómago se alzara y se hiciera presente. Angela me agarró la mano, su sonrisa estaba llena de emoción.

—Esto será tan divertido, Bella. Llamaré a Ben y le diré que necesita hacer espacio para uno más.

Ben era el novio ocasional de Angela. Un junior en la universidad, ella sólo lo veía durante las vacaciones escolares, pero ambos compartían un amor por todas las cosas políticas. Un debate entre ellos era algo que debía verse. Ella me confesó que sus debates los llevaban a la habitación o al asiento trasero de su auto, una imagen que me hacía querer lavarme el cerebro con Lysol.

—Suena bien —respondí, intentando regresarle la sonrisa.

Pasé la semana en ascuas, intentando sonsacarle el horario a mi padre, mencionando casualmente pijamadas y no estar aquí.

Una tarde antes del día que debíamos ir, estaba tan inquieta que apenas pude comer. Mi papá estaba agarrando los guisantes con su tenedor, su otra mano sostenía el periódico vespertino, musitando ocasionalmente un "tsk, tsk" mientras leía las noticias. Eventualmente, con un crujido y un estrépito de metal sobre porcelana, bajó su periódico y me miró, juntando las cejas.

—Entonces, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir con la chica Weber? —Su voz, como siempre, sonó baja y ronca. Era temido por la comunidad, igual que por su hija.

Asentí.

—Sí, señor. Su madre estuvo de acuerdo.

Me escudriñó, subiendo y bajando sus ojos por mi cara. Podía sentir que yo quedaba corta comparada con sus expectaciones, fuera él consciente de eso o no.

—Muy bien. No soy gran fan de la señora Weber, pero si prometes estar acostada a más tardar a las 10 de la noche, entonces te dejaré ir.

—Por supuesto. —Estaba ansiosa por complacer—. Me aseguraré de hacerlo.

—Hmmm. —Levantó el periódico de nuevo ante sus ojos, señalando que la discusión había terminado. Me empujé para levantarme y tomé su plato, balanceándolo sobre el mío.

Dormí poco esa noche. Intenté elegir qué vestir, sabiendo que mis conservadores vestidos de siempre aprobados por Charlie me harían sobresalir como un pulgar hinchado. Eventualmente elegí un vestido corto y monocromático en línea A que Angela me había dado para mi cumpleaños. Lo había escondido en la parte trasera de mi armario, no quería ver la cara de mi padre si lo usaba. Sería lo suficientemente fresco para mantener mi temperatura bajo control, y quizá, sólo quizá, por primera vez no sobresaldría como diferente.

Odiaba ser diferente.

Llegué a casa de Angela a las seis de la mañana. Corrimos a su habitación, agarramos sus cosméticos y procedimos a aplicarnos el maquillaje la una a la otra; pintando una capa de base pálida, seguida de una máscara oscura y gruesa y un labial aún más pálido. Cuando terminamos, miramos nuestra obra en el espejo de su baño y sonreímos.

La excitación burbujeaba en mi estómago. De verdad íbamos a hacer esto. Íbamos a viajar a la ciudad del amor para absorber la atmosfera de Haight-Ashbury, luego escucharíamos el discurso de un hombre cercano al mismísimo Martin Luther King. Podía sentir la sangre siseando en mis venas como un bote recién abierto de Coca.

—Deberían llegar pronto. Puede que estemos un poco apretados.

—¿Y quién va a ir? —Noté una manchita de máscara y la froté gentilmente, intentando no arruinar el resto de mi maquillaje.

—Unos amigos de Ben de la universidad. Nunca los he conocido. —Angela me apartó del espejo, escaneándome de arriba abajo—. Jesús, Bella, te ves hermosa. Definitivamente necesitamos comprarte más ropa antes de que te vayas a Cali.

Resplandecí por su aprobación. Habíamos sido amigas desde primer año, pero siempre pensé en ella como la amiga más bonita, más inteligente y más dinámica de nosotras. Escuchar que ella pensaba que yo era bonita hacía que mi corazón explotara.

Estábamos esperando en la banqueta cuando Ben llegó en la vagoneta de su mamá. Angela avanzó saltando hacia el frente, abrió la puerta y repiqueteó el pie hasta que el chico que estaba sentado allí se salió, gruñendo algo sobre novias y sobre haber pedido ir enfrente primero. Ben abrió la puerta del conductor y le dio la vuelta para llegar a Angela, la alzó en sus brazos y plantó sus labios firmemente sobre los de ella.

—Hola nena. ¿Lista?

Luego me miró.

—Hola Bella. Me temo que vas a tener que sentarte con estos idiotas. —Señaló a los dos hombres parados en la banqueta—. Ese es Tyler Crowley. Siéntete libre de ignorarlo. Nosotros lo hacemos. —Tyler me guiñó y se quitó un sombrero imaginario. No había visto muchos hombres Afroamericanos antes, pero la forma en que su piel oscura brillaba bajo el sol matutino me hacía querer tocarlo—. Y ese es Edward Cullen. No le gusta ser ignorado.

El segundo chico alzó la vista con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Al atrapar mi mirada, parpadeó dos veces, sus largas pestañas le acariciaron las mejillas. Era como si hubiera sido esculpido —su estructura ósea era tan perfecta—, y me pregunté si alguna vez alguien se había cortado intentando tocarlo.

Quería descubrirlo.

—Hola Bella. —Edward estiró el brazo y tomó mi mano. Tragando con fuerza, intenté ignorar la forma en que mi corazón se aceleró y mi sangre hirvió al tocarnos. Sus ojos bajaron para escanear mi cuerpo, y me encontré preocupándome sobre mis piernas demasiado delgadas y pálidas, y de que mi nuevo vestido dejaba todo expuesto.

—Hola. —Fue todo lo que pude decir. Quería escanearlo también, y disfrutar de la forma en que su camiseta blanca se le pegaba al abdomen, que subía y caía gentilmente sobre las firmes marcas de sus músculos. Sólo podía imaginar la forma en que sus jeans azules caían de sus caderas, aunque estaba determinada en verlo para el final del día.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos. Suban. —Ben abrió la puerta del pasajero, y Angela se subió con gracia.

El resto de nosotros nos metimos en el caliente asiento trasero; Edward estaba a mi izquierda, yo en medio, luego Tyler a mi derecha. Ambos bajaron las ventanas, recargando los brazos en la orilla de las puertas, e intenté hacerme lo más pequeña posible en medio, no quería tocar mis piernas con ellos. Estábamos ya casi en las afueras de la ciudad cuando Ben se detuvo afuera de una casa vieja y oxidada, pitando ruidosamente el claxon. Yo había estado en este lugar una o dos veces con Angela ya que Eric Yorkie trabajaba en el periódico escolar con nosotras. Pasábamos el tiempo en el cuarto oscuro en su sótano. Yo me sentía fascinada con el proceso que seguía al revelar las fotos que tomaba con su desgastada Kodak.

Eric abrió la puerta de golpe, su cámara saltaba alrededor de su cuello al bajar los escalones de su porche, su desordenado cabello le caía en los ojos. Miré alrededor del carro con el ceño fruncido, preguntándome cómo exactamente iba a caber adentro.

—Um, ¿Eric se va a ir en la cajuela? —Me incliné y le pregunté a Ben. Se giró y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—Se va a poner algo amistoso ahí atrás. Perdón por eso, Bella.

Tragué lentamente. Mi pierna estaba a una pulgada de la de Edward, y aunque Tyler hacía lo mejor que podía para darme espacio, el algodón de sus pantalones había rozado mi muslo unas cuantas veces. Metan otro cuerpo aquí y las rozaduras serían la última de mis preocupaciones.

Me eché aire en la cara. Aunque no había pasado ni una hora desde que saliera el sol, el interior del carro ya estaba sofocante. Sólo Dios sabía qué haría el agregar a Eric Yorkie a la mezcla.

—Me sentaré enfrente contigo —le sugerí a Angela, luego retrocedí cuando vi la mano de Ben envuelta alrededor de su rodilla desnuda. Mala idea.

Eric abrió la puerta junto a Tyler, quien intentó moverse por el asiento sin tocarme. Incluso con el cuerpo delgado de Eric, no había duda de que estaríamos apretados como sardinas aquí atrás. Al moverme sobre el asiento, mi cadera rozó contra los jeans de Edward, y sentí un sonrojo inundar mi cara cuando nuestros muslos se juntaron. Alzando la vista, vi sus ojos pegados a la piel desnuda sobre mis rodillas, mi vestido subió hasta cubrir apenas la parte superior de mis piernas.

—Esto no va a funcionar —se quejó Eric—. Bella, vas a tener que sentarte en el regazo de alguien.

Mi sonrojo se profundizó. De todos ellos, preferiría sentarme en Eric, pero incluso con mi cuerpo delgado, lo aplastaría como a una mosca.

—Ven aquí. —La voz de Edward sonó ronca. Curvó sus manos en mi cintura y me levantó sin esfuerzo alguno, arrastrándome sobre sus piernas hasta que estuve sentada en su regazo. Las mantuvo ahí, sosteniéndome con fuerza, y le dije a mis pulmones que respiraran. Edward gimió.

—¿Estoy pesada? —pregunté, removiéndome para quitarle el peso de sus muslos.

—No estás pesada, sólo… intenta quedarte quieta.

Dejé de moverme, obligando a mi cuerpo a relajarse, intentando soltar los músculos de mi espalda para no estar tensa.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te lastimo?

Ben se rio enfrente.

—Sólo lastimas una parte de él.

Rodé los ojos.

—Cállate, Cheney —murmuró Edward—. Sólo sigue manejando.

Ben encendió el crepitante radio de su carro en KPMX. "San Francisco" de Scott McKenzie sonó a través del altavoz. Sentí a Edward relajarse detrás de mí y se recargó en los cojines del asiento. Intenté hacer lo mismo, sintiendo sus duros músculos en mi espalda. Estaba cantando suavemente, su voz era sorprendentemente placentera, cerré los ojos, preguntándome si debería usar una flor en mi cabello cuando llegáramos a Haight-Ashbury.

—Esa canción es mierda. —Se quejó Eric, rompiendo nuestro pacifico momento—. Es casi tan mala como "California Dreamin'".

Edward se rio, su pecho subía y bajaba contra mi espina dorsal, su profunda risa resonó a través de mis oídos. Abrí un párpado y miré a Eric. Un ceño fruncido mancillaba toda su cara.

—¿Qué tipo de música _te gusta_? —le preguntó Tyler.

—Nada de esa basura hippy. Prefiero el rock; Beatles, The Stones. Ese tipo de música.

—Escuché que George Harrison está en Haight-Ashbury —comentó Ben, girando la cabeza. Abrí por completo los ojos y vi su mano sosteniendo el volante, su agarre era fácil y relajado—. Trajo a Patti Boyd con él.

—¡No juegues! —Eric se inclinó hacia enfrente, su cabeza casi tocaba el respaldo del asiento de Angela—. ¿Crees que vayamos a verlo?

Ben se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá, no tengo idea. Te encontrarás con todo tipo de gente tocando música en las calles de ahí. Sólo mantén los ojos abiertos. ¿Verdad, Edward?

Me giré para verlo. Su cara estaba tan cercana a la mía que era difícil concentrarme. Su aliento danzó suavemente contra mi piel, y me tuve que recordar que debía exhalar junto con él.

—Así es —estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos nunca dejaron mi cara—. Pero también debes tener cuidado. Sé que todo es sobre amor libre y felicidad, pero hay algunos cabrones que sólo han llegado en busca de una pelea.

—¿Te has estado quedando en Frisco? —le pregunté, mi voz apenas pasó sobre el nudo de nervios que tenía en la garganta.

—Ayudé durante unas semanas en la Clínica Gratuita antes de quedarme con Ben —respondió.

—Edward está estudiando medicina —agregó Ben—. Aunque, según escuché, su padre amenazó con desheredarlo.

Edward se rio, una risa profunda que calentó mi sangre.

—Mi padre es un congresista. No acepta de buena manera que pase tiempo en Haight.

Musité un "oh" y miré sus ojos oscurecerse al verme. El agarre que tenía en mi cintura se apretó, y me encontré a mí misma deseando removerme contra él. Esto no era bueno.

—¿Quieres ser doctor? —preguntó Eric, su atención se había alejado de la música—. ¿Con toda esa sangre y tripas? Hombre, qué genial.

—Eventualmente —aceptó Edward—. Terminé con pre-medicina este año. Luego, cuando regrese, espero completar mis estudios.

—¿Regreses de dónde? —pregunté, finalmente encontrando mi voz.

—Vietnam.

El carro se quedó en silencio. La palabra era como una mordaza; nos detenía a todos de seguir hablando. Sentí la náusea alzarse en mi estómago al considerar a este hermoso chico peleando en Asia.

—¿Vas a 'Nam? —susurré luego de un rato.

Asintió.

Él no era el primer chico que conocía que iba a pelear. Mi primo fue reclutado el año anterior, y recordaba haberlo abrazado cuando iba de camino a la estación, el cabello corto casi al ras del cuero cabelludo, su uniforme le estrangulaba el cuerpo como una serpiente alrededor de un cuello. No regresó.

—Bella es anti-Vietnam —intervino Eric, ignorando la mirada de enojo que le lancé—. Ella y Angela armaron una manifestación en nuestra escuela. Bella incluso escribió sobre eso en el periódico escolar.

Angela se rio.

—Tú tomaste las fotos que acompañaron el artículo de Bella, Eric, así que no te hagas el inocente.

Eric se atragantó.

—Sólo porque Bella amenazó con castrarme si no lo hacía. —Era verdad. Quería unas fotos cándidas que acompañaran mis palabras, no es como si tuviéramos permiso de imprimirlo. Aunque sí logramos meternos en la escuela una tarde y mandar algunas copias a través de la prensa. Todavía tenía una en casa, metida debajo de mi colchón, lista para mostrársela a quien quiera que dirigiera el periódico en Cal.

—Ciertamente parece ser una gran amenaza —acordó Tyler con un brillo en su mirada. No hablaba mucho, pero cuando lo hacía, me hacía sonreír con su inexpresivo ingenio—. Veo por qué te doblegaste y lo tomaste como un hombre.

Edward se inclinó hacia enfrente y susurró en mi oído.

—Me gustaría ver ese artículo. —Su aliento cosquilleó en mi cuello, y tuve que mantenerme muy quieta. Tenía la fuerte urgencia de hacerme hacia atrás hasta que sus labios tocaran mi piel.

—Todos tenemos copias. —Angela se giró y nos miró, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo cerca que estábamos sentados. Se aclaró la garganta—. Entonces, ¿por qué vas a pelear? No pareces ser del tipo militar.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo soy, pero me niego a dejar que mi padre compre mi salida de la milicia. Si ir a Vietnam es lo suficientemente bueno para el resto de América, entonces no huiré a Canadá.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Mi voz sonó más ronca de lo que pensé.

—Empiezo el entrenamiento básico en septiembre.

Demasiado pronto. Yo iba a pasar este último verano antes de la universidad alterándome por dejar mi hogar y convertirme en adulta. Mientras tanto, Edward Cullen estaba a punto de pelear una guerra con la que no estaba necesariamente de acuerdo, y ese pensamiento me hizo sentir pequeña.

—Cuídate estando allá. —Me giré en su regazo y toqué su hombro. Su piel ardió debajo del delgado algodón de su camiseta. Miró mi mano y luego mis ojos antes de asentir.

Era suficiente.

* * *

><p>Año nuevo, traducción nueva… o eso dicen :)<p>

De acuerdo, quiero comentarles un poquito de mi experiencia con esta historia. Como ya habrán notado, toca temas un tanto delicados. Yo leí esta historia conforme la fueron publicando, mi corazón lloró y murió por Edward y Bella con cada actualización, esperando impaciente con un dolor sordo al esperar cada capítulo. Sí, no sé manejar muy bien el drama, es por eso que la mayoría de mis traducciones son muy ligeras o más de humor que de drama. Sin embargo decidí hacer una excepción con esta historia. ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque es demasiado buena para perderme esta oportunidad, entra en mi Top 5 de historias favoritas y la autora es una de las mejores que he leído en el fandom. Les advierto de una vez, vamos a sufrir, pero les juro que va a valer la pena al final.

Gracias como siempre a mi beta Isa que me acompaña en cada traducción, que se emociona y llora conmigo al traducir los capítulos. Cariño, te adoro!

Gracias a chocaholic123 que me permitió hacer la traducción de esta y otra de sus historias (que subiré más adelante).

Y sobre todo, gracias a ustedes, mis lectoras, que siempre están apoyándome y animándome a seguir, que me brindan su paciencia y comprensión. Lo he dicho mil veces y lo diré mil más, ustedes son la razón de que yo siga aquí, traduciendo historia tras historia.

Espero de verdad que les guste este nuevo proyecto tanto como me gustó a mí.

Las actus serán una vez a la semana, así que nos leemos el siguiente miércoles ;)


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123**, I just translate.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

—Tengo hambre —anunció Angela cuando estábamos como a una hora de la ciudad—. ¿Alguien tiene comida?

—Nada aquí, nena. —Ben se encogió de hombros—. Aunque vamos a buena hora. Podemos detenernos por un rato a comer.

Aunque mi estómago retumbó, fue más por nauseas que por hambre. Desde nuestra discusión sobre Vietnam me había empezado a sentir progresivamente peor. No estaba segura si era por el tema o por el calor en el carro. La última cosa que quería era entrar a una cafetería.

Los otros aceptaron de inmediato, así que mantuve la boca cerrada y miré hacia adelante cuando Ben se salió de la autopista hacia una cafetería de aspecto sucio que estaba en un lado de la carretera. Los brazos de Edward se habían relajado alrededor de mi cintura, pero cuando nos detuvimos se tensaron de nuevo, como si no quisiera soltarme.

Eric fue el primero en salir. Corrió hacia los baños públicos, acunándose la entrepierna con la mano derecha. Tyler se rio, caminando tranquilamente tras de él, pasándose la mano por su grueso y rizado cabello, antes de abrir la puerta del baño de hombres. Me deslicé del regazo de Edward al asiento, mi cuerpo dolía por estar tanto tiempo en una sola posición. Edward bajó las manos y se frotó los muslos.

—¿Te dormí las piernas? —pregunté.

—Cada célula de mi cuerpo está bien despierta —replicó, y me mordí el labio en respuesta. No tenía práctica en coquetear; todos los chicos que iban a Wentworth High sabían eso. Si hubiera sido Jessica Stanley hubiera soltado una risita y hubiera hecho un comentario divertido, luego me hubiera inclinado y le hubiera frotado los muslos yo misma. En lugar de eso, me moví al otro lado del asiento y salí por la puerta que Tyler y Eric habían desocupado recientemente.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el piso sólido, supe que iba a vomitar. Mi estómago me dolía tanto que ni siquiera consideré lo mortificante que era correr hacia los árboles que había detrás de la cafetería y doblarme para que los escasos contenidos de mi estómago llenaran en piso.

—Oh, Bella, ¿estás bien? —Angela se acercó a mis espaldas y pude sentir que me acariciaba el cabello con reticencia. Ella era tan buena con los enfermos como yo.

—Sólo… un poco… mareada —logré decir. Era la reina de la obviedad.

—¡Edward! —gritó. Cerré los ojos con vergüenza—. Tú eres doctor, ven aquí a ayudarme.

—No soy doctor. —Su dulce voz estaba a sólo unos pasos de nosotros—. Pero haré lo que pueda.

Un momento después sus frías manos estaban tocando mi frente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Odiaba que él me viera así.

—¿Te sientes caliente? —preguntó.

—Hay una ola de calor —repliqué—. Y llevo horas sentada en tu regazo. Por supuesto que me siento caliente. —Tardé un momento en comprender el significado alterno de mis palabras. Casi morí de vergüenza.

—Intentemos enfriarte, ¿bien? —Pasó una mano debajo de mi brazo y lo pasó alrededor de mi espalda, levantándome sobre la cajuela de un carro oxidado que estaba abandonado ahí cerca. Caminó hacia el otro lado de la cafetería, hacia una llave externa, agarró la orilla de su camiseta blanca de algodón y se la quitó. Mi boca se abrió cuando vi los músculos de su espalda ondulándose bajo su tensa piel bronceada. No había ni un gramo de grasa en él. Desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, parecía algún tipo de semi-Dios.

Se agachó y abrió la llave, poniendo su camiseta blanca debajo del chorro de agua, la mojó bien antes de exprimirla. Cerró el agua y regresó. Se sentó junto a mí en la cajuela y comenzó a tocar mi cara con el algodón mojado.

—¿Se siente mejor? —Su voz era suave. Bajó la camiseta, hacia mi garganta, y su pulgar rozó la piel sobre mi oído. Asentí, no confiaba en mí para hablar o hacer algo más que someterme a su toque.

Contra mi voluntad, mi mirada cayó hacia su pecho desnudo. Sus pectorales estaban firmes y definidos, su piel salpicada con un escaso vello café. Sus pezones estaban duros, y quería pasar mis dedos sobre ellos. Nunca antes había visto el pecho de un hombre de cerca, mucho menos lo había tocado. Comenzaba a darme cuenta por qué todas las chicas de la escuela se derretían al hablar de los cuerpos de sus novios.

Él era un hombre en cada centímetro de su ser. Debajo de su pecho, su estómago estaba tenso y marcado, con una línea de vello oscuro que guiaba hacia su grueso cinturón de piel. Había dos hendiduras donde sus caderas se unían con su pelvis, desapareciendo cuando llegaban a sus jeans.

Quería ver más.

—Vamos a entrar —gritó Angela desde el otro lado del polvoriento estacionamiento—. ¿Quieres que te ordenemos algo, Edward?

—Pídeme un Reuben o algo así, ¿sí? —gritó en respuesta, sus ojos todavía me veían con cautela—. Y compra una bebida para Bella.

Tocó la parte superior de mi pecho con su camiseta mojada. Por primera vez quería que la tela fría y mojada desapareciera, para que dejara su piel contra la mía. Estiré la mano y hundí mis dedos en su cabello, sorprendida ante lo suave que se sentía ese desastre color bronce contra ellos.

—Te van a cortar el cabello, sabes, antes del entrenamiento básico —dije con tristeza. Era estúpido, ya que apenas llevaba unas cuantas horas de conocerlo, pero iba a extrañarlo.

—Lo sé. —Su voz era sombría, y me vio con preocupación—. ¿Tienes a alguien allá, Bella?

Negué con la cabeza, el nudo de mi garganta había regresado.

—Mi primo Brady peleó en la Operación Cedar Falls. Murió a causa de pérdida de sangre. —Mis ojos picaron al recordar al chico juguetón que solía lanzarme al lago y perseguirme por la costa hasta que me doblaba de risa. Ahora él era poco más que un recuerdo, enterrado debajo de una piedra blanca en el Cementerio de Arlington.

—Lamento escuchar eso. —Sonaba sincero; estiró la mano para capturar la solitaria lágrima que caía por mi mejilla—. No pretendía hacerte llorar.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No lo hiciste. Es culpa de Lyndon Johnson. —Cuando se acercó más, con su piel desnuda tan cerca de la mía, cerré los ojos y recé por ayuda. No quería que me besara, no así, con mi boca sucia y mi maquillaje regado. Cuando finalmente tuviera mi primer beso real de adultos, quería que fuera debajo de un cielo estrellado, con mi novio en un esmoquin negro, usando una corbata que combinara con mi ramillete.

Con una boca con sabor a menta.

Más que nada, quería que fuera con Edward. El hombre que se había sentado pacientemente conmigo en su regazo durante horas. El que era voluntario en una clínica sucia en Haight sin recibir sueldo.

Quería besar los labios de un hombre que iría y pelearía en una guerra en la que no creía porque él pertenecía a un país que creía que era correcto.

—¿Bella? —Se bajó de la oxidada cajuela, extendiendo su camiseta sobre ésta para que el sol la secara—. ¿Te sientes bien para entrar? —Ahora había un par de pies entre nosotros y extrañé el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío.

Asentí.

—Sólo iré a limpiarme primero. —Mirando su pecho desnudo, agregué—: Aunque no sé si te dejaran entrar sin camiseta.

Bajó la vista y se rio, sus ojos brillaron.

—Supongo que es mejor que vaya por mi chaqueta. Si me subo el cierre, nadie se dará cuenta.

—Si te subes el cierre, la gente pensará que estás loco por usar chaqueta en este calor —recalqué, y pasé junto a él cuando me dirigí a los baños exteriores.

—Tal vez _estoy_ loco —murmuró. Su voz sonó baja, no estaba segura si se suponía que yo debía escucharlo.

~*CD*~

Estábamos sentados en Buena Vista Park. El sol estaba casi en su cenit, haciendo que el pasto resplandeciera y brillara como un oasis en el desierto. El clima caliente, combinado con el número de cuerpos y el sonido que los acompañaban, hacían que el campo se sintiera vivo, como si estuviera pulsando con sangre. Había un trasfondo dulce y ahumado en la gentil brisa; una fragancia que recordaba de debajo de las bancas de la preparatoria en una noche de viernes cuando los marginados crearon su propia diversión.

Edward estaba sentado al otro lado, recargado en el pasto, unos lentes de sol oscuros escudaban sus ojos. Rodó un porro entre sus dedos, llevándoselo a sus labios llenos para encenderlo, inhaló y contuvo el aliento por un momento antes de exhalar. Sus labios formaron un círculo, para que el humo saliera en forma de anillos. Miré cómo le pasaba el porro a Tyler, quien casi se lo arrancó con ansiedad.

Angela se inclinó y agarró mi mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—Sé que te gusta Edward —susurró en mi oído. Rodé los ojos, pero no pude obligarme a negar mis sentimientos—. Ve por él, Bella. Vive un poco la vida. Lo que sea que pase aquí, está destinado a ser, ¿de acuerdo?

Ben le alzó las cejas, se movió hacia enfrente y la agarró de la cintura. Ella gritó, su sonrisa delataba su protesta, permitiendo que Ben la jalara a su pecho.

Eric estaba paseando por el parque, tomando fotos y hablando con los diferentes grupos de personas. Me acosté en el pasto, me sentía adormilada, viendo a Edward fumar hasta la cima.

—¿Quieres? —Tyler me dio un codazo, ofreciéndome el porro. Negué con la cabeza, intentando evadir su divertida mirada. Estaría en suficientes problemas con Charlie sin tener que agregar uso ilegal de drogas a mi lista de delitos menores.

—¿Nunca lo has intentado? —Edward se inclinó hacia enfrente, levantó sus lentes y los dejó sobre su cabello. Sentí que mi estómago se caía cuando negué con la cabeza de nuevo.

Angela logró desenlazarse de Ben.

—Su papá es policía. Nadie se lo daría ni aunque les rogara.

Aparté la vista, avergonzada por mi falta de experiencia. Estirando la mano, agarré una gruesa hoja de la hierba, rodándola entre mis dedos. El dulce aroma flotó en el aire.

—Nos pone casi iguales —comentó Edward—. Tú con el papá policía, yo con el congresista.

Alcé la vista, sus ojos seguían firmemente en mí. Le dediqué una ligera sonrisa. En respuesta me lanzó una brillante sonrisa.

—Oye, logré conseguir un poco de ácido. —Eric estaba ligeramente sin aliento, como si hubiera estado corriendo. Se dejó caer al piso, uniéndose a nuestro círculo. Abriendo su mano, reveló varios cuadritos de papel blanco con coloridas fotos impresas en ellos—. ¿Alguien quiere unírseme?

Tragué pesado. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Un poco de marihuana era una cosa, pero LSD era un gigante paso. Si mi papá se enteraba alguna vez, estaría castigada de por vida.

—Yo no —respondió Edward, y suspiré con alivio.

—Yo necesito manejar después, hombre. Tú sigue. —Ben se encogió de hombros antes de girarse de regreso hacia Angela.

Miré con interés cómo Eric ponía la tableta debajo de su lengua, cerrando la boca para dejarla disolverse. Había escuchado antes sobre LSD, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar sus efectos de primera mano.

—¿Qué se siente? —Estaba mirando a Eric con interés.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Tarda media hora más o menos en hacer efecto. Te diré entonces. —Sonaba divertido, hablando con su lengua presionada hacia abajo. Edward y Tyler comenzaron a reírse y yo alcé los ojos al cielo.

—¿Me acabas de rodas los ojos, Bella? —preguntó Edward, sus propios parpados se habían entrecerrado.

Me tragué la carcajada que quería escapar.

—Un par de inhaladas y ambos actúan como niños —repliqué, inexpresiva—. Perdóname si lo encuentro divertido.

Edward se paró y se acercó a mí, agachándose para agarrar mi mano. Jalándome para ponerme de pie, mantuvo una palma envuelta alrededor de la mía, usando la otra para llevar el porro a su boca. Podía sentir mi corazón latiendo más rápido cuando envolvió sus labios en el papel. Su pecho se expandió cuando inhaló otro toque.

Esta vez, en lugar de soplar anillos de humo, agachó su cabeza hasta que su cara quedó justo frente a la mía. Poniendo sus suaves y gentiles labios contra los míos secos, sopló el humo dentro de mi boca, sus ojos todavía ardían dentro de los míos.

Mi corazón golpeteó contra mi pecho. No quería inhalar. Sólo quería que me besara.

—Respira, Bella —murmuró contra mis labios. Hice lo que me dijo, sintiendo el humo quemar en mi garganta en su camino hacia mis pulmones. Intenté no toser contra los labios de Edward cuando pasó.

Me dejó apartarme para exhalar, sus ojos bajaron hasta que abrieron un agujero en mi pecho. Mi piel estaba caliente y sonrojada; brillaban en el sol de la tarde. Quería abanicarme como una belle sureña.

—Ven aquí. —Edward envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, tiró el porro y lo deshizo con su pie. Me jaló contra él, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Vaciló por un momento antes de bajar la cabeza para besarme. Sus labios se movieron contra los míos, insistentes y cálidos; la sensación me mareó. Sus manos subieron para acunar mi cara, su lengua dibujó una delgada y caliente línea a lo largo de mi labio inferior. Tocó la punta de su lengua con la mía y me estremecí, la sensación de nuestros besos de boca abierta trajo mi cuerpo a la vida.

Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, recordé lo suave y sedoso que era. Tiré y gimió, bajando las manos para acunar mi culo.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró. Lo jalé más cerca, desesperada por sentir cada parte de él. Movió sus labios por mi mandíbula, su respiración se sentía caliente contra mi piel, chupó la sensible piel debajo de mi oído.

Todo en mi cuerpo explotó. Mis pezones se endurecieron, mis piernas se hicieron gelatina, mi respiración se hizo dificultosa y tosca.

Había leído los libros suficientes para saber qué era la lujuria y cómo se suponía que se sentía. Pero leerlo en blanco y negro no era nada comparado con experimentarlo, y me sorprendí a mí misma con mi ferviente respuesta. No estaba segura si era resultado de la marihuana de segunda mano, o sólo el efecto que Edward Cullen estaba teniendo en mí. Probablemente era un poco de ambas.

De cualquier forma estaba desesperada por más.

Solté su cabello, bajando mis manos por los vigorosos músculos de su espalda. Vacilando en la curva de su trasero, las bajé para acunarlo, empujándolo hacia mí. _¿De dónde demonios está viniendo esto?_

La dura cresta de su excitación se enterró en mi cadera, haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe con sorpresa. Apreté más las manos, sacándole otro gemido a sus dulces labios.

—Es algo bueno que estemos rodeados de gente —susurró contra mi cuello—. De otra forma te devolvería eso.

Me alejé un poco, viéndolo con una sonrisa. Los sonidos del parque llegaron de vuelta susurrando a mis oídos, recordándome que no estábamos solos. Estirando la mano, agarré los lentes de su cabeza, poniéndolos sobre mi cara para que ya no pudiera verme los ojos. Me sentía mejor detrás de ellos, como si estuviera detrás de una barrera o pantalla.

Mucho mejor para esconder mi vergüenza.

—Vaya, Bella, te ves soñadora —comentó Eric, sus ojos se veían oscuros al vernos—. Cada vez que ustedes dos se besan veo muchos colores.

—Cabeza de ácido —comentó Edward, levantando su cabeza para lanzarme una sonrisa. Todos nos sentamos juntos para ver a Eric ponerse en ridículo mientras alzaba una mano frente a sus ojos, moviéndola lentamente en el aire y siguiéndola con su mirada. Edward se estiró y tomó de regreso sus lentes, deslizándoselos por la nariz. Mientras tanto mi mano seguía envuelta en la suya. Mi respiración se entrecortó cuando su pulgar dibujó lentos círculos en mi piel.

—Todos son tan hermosos —suspiró Eric, removiendo su vista de su mano—. Bella, eres absolutamente preciosa, no puedo entender por qué nunca antes te he dicho esto.

Comencé a reírme y descubrí que no podía parar, la diversión tomó la rendición de mi cuerpo cuando noté lo absurdo de la situación. Todos estábamos drogados en una forma u otra, pero Eric ganaba con sus zumbidos sin sentido.

Edward se rio junto a mí y me jaló a sus brazos, acostándose en el pasto para que mi cabeza quedara apoyada en el hueco de su garganta. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el sol tostara mi piel, intentando disfrutar del momento. Nos quedamos acostados así por un largo periodo, mi cabeza subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia. Me alegra que les guste tanto como a mí.<p>

Las actualizaciones van a ser los miércoles, una vez a la semana. Y no, no puedo publicar más seguido porque estoy a punto de regresar a la universidad, así que mi tiempo se verá severamente limitado.

¡Gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos!

Nos leemos el siguiente miércoles.

Por ahí me pidieron mi Top 5 de historias, la verdad eso me resulta muy difícil porque nunca puedo decidirme sobre mis historias favoritas, así que mencionaré sólo 5 de las que más me gustan. Esto no quiere decir que sean las únicas, son sólo las primeras que se me vienen a la mente. No agregaré California Dreamin' para darle la oportunidad a otras, pero queda implícito que entre mis historias preferidas se encuentran la mayoría de mis traducciones.

1.- The tutor – ItzMegan73

2.- Life's Little Choices – My-Bella

3.- The Real Life of E. A. Masen - Vancouver-Canuck-Girl

4.- The Keepsake - windchymes

5.- The Cannabean Betrothal – ItzMegan73


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123**, I just translate.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Eric? —La voz de Angela tenía una urgencia que me hizo abrir los ojos. Eric estaba arrodillado sobre mí, sus pupilas demasiado negras estaban a un pie de mi cara y tenía la frente fruncida con preocupación.

—Bella —susurró, y sentí a Edward flexionar su mano sobre la mía—. Las hormigas están sobre tu cara.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Me senté y me pegué en las mejillas, preguntándome cómo demonios se habían subido las hormigas en mí sin que las sintiera. ¿Nos habíamos acostado en algún nido? Ladeé la cabeza y vi a Eric, que me miró con miedo.

—¿Ya se fueron? —le pregunté, intentando no gritar.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Siguen ahí, Bella. Van a comerte si no te las quitas.

Edward se sentó junto a mí, sus manos estaban tensas en mi cintura.

—Cálmate —me susurró al oído. Luego, en voz alta dijo—: Eric, yo me encargaré de las hormigas. Ve y siéntate.

—No puedo, van a comernos a todos. ¡Tengo que matarlas! —gritó Eric, echándose hacia enfrente para enterrar sus uñas en la suave piel de mis mejillas. Rasguñó y estiró hasta que todo lo que pude sentir fue un intenso dolor.

Los gritos se hicieron más altos cuando Eric tiró de mí, su cuerpo sorprendentemente fuerte al echarse a mí cara. Me sentí indefensa para hacer algo más que gritar, pero mi cuerpo se revolvió ante el intenso dolor que corrió por mi carne.

—¡Quítenselo de encima! —gritó Angela, tirando del brazo de Eric. Edward agarró las muñecas de Eric, intentando apartarlo.

—Suéltala, Eric. —La voz de Edward era tranquilizadora, pero pude detectar un toque frenético por lo bajo—. Yo tengo un spray especial que matará a las hormigas… sólo suéltala.

El fuerte agarré que Eric tenía en mi cara se soltó y Tyler lo apartó con las manos firmemente envueltas en su pecho mientras arrastraba a Eric al otro lado del campo. Angela comenzó a llorar y podía sentir que mis ojos también picaban al intentar comprender qué demonios acababa de pasar.

—Oh Bella, tu cara. —Estaba llorando más fuerte ahora, rozando mi mejilla con su dedo. Cuando apartó la mano, las puntas estaban cubiertas con sangre. Edward se arrodillo frente a mí, sus manos agarraron mis hombros mientras escaneaba mi piel.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Su cara se veía sombría.

Sacudí la cabeza. No estaba segura de cómo cuantificar las emociones que pulsaban por mis venas. Le había creído a Eric cuando me dijo que había hormigas en mi cara. Fue sólo cuando escuché la voz aparentemente tranquila de Edward que entendí que algo estaba mal. Estaba enojada conmigo por no notarlo antes, e incluso más enojada con Eric por haber tomado el ácido en primer lugar.

—Necesitamos llevarte a la clínica. —Envolvió su brazo en mi cintura, su mano tranquilizadora estaba en mi espalda—. Esas heridas necesitan ser limpiadas.

Me paré temblorosamente, permitiéndole que me estabilizara, y miré a Eric. Estaba chillando y gritándole a Tyler, que lo sostenía en un fuerte agarre intentando contenerlo. Edward frotó mi espalda y se acercó más.

—También tenemos que llevar a Eric a la clínica. Está teniendo un mal viaje.

No necesitaba preguntar qué era eso. Era claro que se estaba alterando.

Edward habló con Ben y Angela, y ellos caminaron hacia Tyler para ayudarlo a sacar a Eric del parque. Luego él me alzó en sus brazos, cargándome por el pasto como si no pesara nada, dirigiéndose a la salida occidental del parque.

—Puedo caminar, sabes —señalé, intentando no mirar demasiado su hermosa cara—. Lastimó mi cara, no mis piernas.

—La última vez que vi esas piernas estaban bastante inestables —remarcó Edward—. Sígueme la corriente, ¿sí?

Mis mejillas estaban ardiendo, el sordo dolor se hacía punzante bajo el calor del sol. Me llevé la mano a la cara e hice una mueca.

—Son sólo un par de calles. Te curaremos en nada de tiempo.

—No sé qué voy a decirle a mi papá. —Mi estómago se contrajo ante la idea—. ¿Qué tan mal se ve?

Sus cejas se hundieron con gran preocupación.

—Se verá mejor cuando te limpien. Son sólo heridas superficiales, sanan fácilmente. —Se mojó los labios con la punta de la lengua.

—No puedo entender cómo es que él llegó tan profundo. Sus uñas deben estar hechas de diamante o algo así. —Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward. Él apretó su agarré, mi cuerpo se presionó contra su pecho.

—Él creía que estaba ayudando, lo creas o no. En la mente de Eric de verdad había hormigas en tu cara.

—Pensó que iban a comerme. —Ahora quería reírme, a pesar del dolor. Yo era un caliente desastre de emociones hecha bola en los brazos de Edward. Se sentía tan bien el ser sostenida por él.

Llegamos a la clínica muy rápido. Estaba ubicada en un viejo edificio victoriano, el estuco gris se despegaba de las paredes. Un signo oval proclamaba su presencia y Edward me bajó lentamente al piso enfrente de éste, abriendo la puerta y llevándome hacia adentro.

Los otros tardaron unos minutos más en alcanzarnos. Arrastrar a Eric por la calle había sido más difícil de lo que habíamos imaginado, y Tyler se estaba frotando la pierna donde Eric había logrado darle unas cuantas patadas.

Seguía gritando, su cara estaba arrugada con miedo. Edward me acercó más a él, pegándome a su costado como si tuviera miedo de que Eric me atacara de nuevo.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? —Un chico con aspecto acosador y corto cabello negro salió de una de las habitaciones que había a un lado. Su cara se iluminó con reconocimiento—. Hola, Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward señaló a Eric, que seguía luchando contra los fuertes brazos de Tyler.

—Mal viaje.

—Sabes hacerlo mejor que eso. —El hombre sonrió—. ¿Cuál es la condición médica?

Edward le regresó la sonrisa, pasándose la mano por el cabello. Su otra mano seguía envuelta en mi cintura.

—Crisis Psicodélica, Doctor Smith. Piensa que hay hormigas subiéndose a la cara de Bella. Intentó sacárselas.

—Bien, consigámosle una habitación; veré si puedo calmarlo sin sedarlo. —Se giró para verme—. ¿También andas viajada?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Edward, llévala a la habitación dos y límpiala, ¿de acuerdo?

Me guio por un corredor oscuro y pintado, abriendo la puerta que decía Clínica 2. Una vez dentro me sentó en la cama antes de lavarse las manos en el fregadero que estaba en la esquina. Abrió el gabinete de medicina, sacando unas botellas y toallitas.

—Sólo limpiaré las heridas por ahora —explicó, acercando una silla para sentarse frente a mí—. Probablemente arderá.

Abriendo la botella, vertió un líquido en algodón y procedió a tocar con él mi mejilla. No estaba bromeando; ardió como el infierno, pero ver la forma en que arrugaba la cara con concentración ayudó a quitar el dolor. Su dedicación me hizo sentir que me derretía por dentro.

—Lo haces muy bien —remarqué cuando puso el algodón lleno de sangre en una riñonera antes de agarrar un pedazo de tela limpio—. De verdad deberías pensar en dedicarte a esto para vivir.

Se rio de mi intento de aligerar el ambiente.

—Tendré eso en mente. Y gracias —alzó la vista, acariciándome con su mirada—, encuentro fascinante la medicina.

_Yo te encuentro fascinante a ti_, pensé, y luego intenté callar mi propia vergonzosa mente. No necesitaba más sangre corriendo a mis mejillas.

Cuando terminó, Edward me levantó de la cama y me llevó al otro lado de la habitación donde un espejo grande colgaba de clavos oxidados.

—¿Estás lista para ver? —preguntó con sus manos descansando ligeramente en mis hombros.

—Supongo. —No estaba segura si estaba lista o no, pero sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a Charlie mañana. Era mejor saber exactamente qué tan serio era el daño. Alcé la vista al espejo, mis ojos vieron brevemente a Edward parado detrás de mí. Apretó mis hombros y tragué, finalmente dejando que mi mirada cayera en mi propio reflejo.

No era tan malo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. Estaba complacida al ver que las heridas de mi cara eran poco más que rasguños. Un par de ellos se habían profundizado un poco en la piel, pero en sí me veía como si hubiera estado en una pelea de gatos en lugar de haber sido atacada por un amigo psicópata drogado.

—Un poco de maquillaje y nadie lo notará —dijo Edward en voz baja—. No es que lo necesites, eres naturalmente hermosa. —Sus ojos quemaron un camino a través de mi cara. Yo era como una polilla flotando alrededor de su llama. Quería quemarme.

—¿Crees que soy hermosa? —Intenté no sonreír, pero la felicidad estaba amenazando con explotar fuera de mí. Quería cantar y bailar, tal vez protagonizar mi propio musical. Yo era Doris Day y él era Rock Hudson.

—No. —Su negación momentánea causó que mi corazón volador comenzara a caer—. _Sé_ que eres hermosa. —Me giró hasta que quedé de frente a él. Sus labios estaban separados y sus ojos eran intensos, hizo que se me atorara el aliento en la garganta—. Y realmente me gustaría besarte de nuevo, si estás de acuerdo.

—Me _has_ atendido dos veces en un día —acepté, estirando un dedo para trazar la línea de su mandíbula—. Sería grosero de mi parte no mostrar algo de gratitud.

—Estoy muy agradecido por tu gratitud —murmuró, ladeando la cabeza. Su boca estaba a pulgadas de la mía.

—Me complace que tú estés complacido —respondí, disfrutando de este conqueteo, del jugueteo.

—Me hace feliz que tú estés feliz. —Se acercó más para que sus labios apenas rozaran los míos—. Ahora calla.

Cerré los ojos, mis dedos se curvaron con anticipación. Su mano se envolvió en mi cuello, sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello, haciendo que mi respiración se escapara en un cálido aliento. Podía sentir el calor radiar de su piel y oler el dulce aroma de su aliento. Su vacilación me hizo querer agarrarlo y moverme hacia él para devorarlo de la manera en que yo quería ser consumida.

—Bella… —Tocó sus labios con los míos. Al principio fueron suaves, luego más profundos y bruscos. Abrí mi boca y lo dejé entrar, su lengua estaba determinada, probándome, causando que un placer se disparara directo hacia mis muslos.

Agarré su trasero de nuevo; más valiente que antes, segura de que quería sentir el efecto que tenía en él. Adolorida empujé mi pecho contra él, mis sensibles pezones rozaron la tela de mi sostén.

Edward gimió y me sostuvo más cerca, nuestros cuerpos se frotaban. Su mano rozó mi costado, sus nudillos rozaron la orilla de mi pecho, haciendo que mis pezones se endurecieran con anticipación. Me aparté, jadeando por aire, mis labios se fruncieron cuando movió su boca a mi cuello, chupando la tierna piel.

Movió su mano para acunar mi pecho.

—¿Está bien esto? —Sus ojos se movieron a los míos. Asentí en silencio, apenas capaz de respirar, mucho menos hablar. Mi pezón se tensó contra su mano, enterrándose en la barrera de tela, dando a conocer mi necesidad. Su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos, acercándose más, no lo suficientemente cerca, y me arqueé de nuevo, un gemido escapó de mis labios.

Los capturó con los suyos, callándome, y me empujé contra él. Mi cuerpo estaba necesitado, desesperado por sentirlo, mis muslos se contrajeron juntos al sentirme volar.

Podía sentirlo enterrándose en mi entrepierna; duro y erecto. Me embestí contra él, sorprendiéndome por mi desenfrenado deseo. Había ido de nada a todo en menos de un día. No me hubiera sorprendido si regresaba a mi hogar en Wentworth sin mi virginidad.

—Necesitamos parar —susurró, su voz era algo entre una respiración y un gemido—. _Yo_ necesito parar.

—No pares —le rogué, haciendo que otro gemido escapara de su boca. Yo me estaba ahogando en la sensación.

Sus labios se quedaron en los míos un momento más, como si tuviera miedo de soltarme. Dejé que mis ojos se abrieran, ahogándome en su ardiente mirada. Mis manos seguían agarrando su trasero como una mujer desesperada. Era así cómo él me hacía sentir.

Como una mujer.

Se apartó, retrocediendo un paso, y se pasó la mano derecha por el cabello. Estaba despeinado y fuera de lugar, y recordé que en un par de meses, todo estaría rapado.

Detestaba eso.

Sus labios brillaban a causa de mi lengua, su cara estaba rosa por la excitación. Yo estaba caliente y también excitada, jadeaba y me contenía de echarme encima de él.

—Vaya. —Sonrió, las orillas de sus ojos se arrugaron.

Le regresé la sonrisa, peinándome el cabello, preguntándome si estarían tan despeinado con el de él. Sabíamos que necesitábamos irnos; la clínica no estaba con habitaciones de sobra, pero me sentía extrañamente reticente a irme. Me sentía tan diferente de la Bella Swan que se había despertado esta mañana; más adulta, más sabia, más sensual. Temía que dejar la clínica me acercara un paso más a Wentworth y a la Bella que solía ser. No era que no me agradara yo misma, aunque había aspectos a los que no les tenía mucho cariño, pero ahora que había experimentado una vida como esta, no quería mirar atrás.

Y no quería dejar ir a Edward Cullen.

~*CD*~

Ben nos dejó esa tarde en casa de Angela justo antes de las siete. El sol era una bola naranja de fuego, cayendo libremente en el cielo, y dejé que Edward Cullen pasara sus labios sobre todo mi cuello y pecho. Murmuró dulces promesas contra mi piel, su voz era tan baja que apenas pude escucharla, y cerré los ojos e imaginé largas y calientes noches de verano llenas con nada más que sus besos.

—Te llamaré mañana —dijo, finalmente separándose cuando Ben tocó el claxon. Le había prometido a su mamá que le regresaría el carro antes de que oscureciera.

—Bien. —Sonreí tímidamente, dejando que mi mano se quedara en la suya cuando retrocedió, sus ojos todavía me veían intensamente.

Caminé a casa la tarde siguiente, dejando que mi mano rozara los setos y cercas, oliendo la suave fragancia de las lilas. La patrulla estaba estacionada en el camino de entrada; las luces estaban apagadas, el motor también, pero aún así hizo que mi corazón latiera con más fuerza. Repetí la historia en mi cabeza; la vecina de Angela tenía un gatito nuevo, estaba jugando con él inconsciente de las pequeñas garras que rasguñaban la carne, abriendo la piel, causando heridas.

No le poníamos pestillo a la puerta, no necesitábamos hacerlo, así que moví la deslustrada manija de latón y entré, oliendo el aroma caliente y ahumado de carne asándose en la parrilla. Mi papá estaba afuera de las puertas corredizas, de pie en el patio, con una lata de Schlitz en una mano y unas tenazas en la otra. Debí haber sido más silenciosa de lo que pretendía, ya que cuando salí lo hice saltar.

—¿Qué… —Dejó de hablar en cuanto vio mi cara. Me llevé los dedos a las mejillas, sintiendo la piel alzada debajo de las puntas.

—Hola papá. —Sonreí, inclinándome hacia enfrente para besar su mejilla. Quería actuar despreocupada, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Como si mi mundo no hubiera dado un giro de 180 grados.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu cara, Bella? —sus labios decayeron debajo de su bigote.

—La señora Jackson tiene un gato nuevo. Estaba jugando con él y se emocionó un poco. —Tragué, preguntándome si decir más cosas llamaría más la atención a mi mentira.

—Más bien se enojó —murmuró papá—. ¿Quién demonios es la señora Jackson?

—La vecina de Angela. Apenas compró el gatito ayer; fue mi culpa por alterarlo. —Podía sentir que me sonrojaba. Era una mentirosa horrible.

—¿Fuiste a que te revisaran? Los gatos pueden causar desagradables enfermedades. —Regresó su atención a la parrilla, levantó los filetes y los puso en un plato. Los jugos salían de ellos como si fuera agua saliendo de una esponja saturada.

—Uno de los amigos de Angela es estudiante de medicina. Él me lo limpió. —Era una mentira a medias. Por alguna razón, eso me hizo sentir mejor.

—Angela debería saber que es mejor no codearse con estudiantes universitarios —remarcó papá, echándole su cerveza a la parrilla.

Me reí a pesar de mí misma.

—Angela y yo vamos a _ser_ estudiantes universitarias el siguiente mes; ¿quieres que evitemos a todos en la escuela? —Agarré los platos y los llevé a la mesa de madera, poniéndolos en la desgastada superficie. Papá no la había puesto, así que regresé a la casa, agarré unos cubiertos y una lata de Coca. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, me giré y agarré el periódico vespertino, llevándoselo a mi padre.

—Lo sé, Bella. Aunque preferiría que no me lo recordaras, si todo es igual para ti. Podrías quitarme el apetito.

—Bueno, en este caso tuvimos suerte de que Edward estuviera cerca. Te ahorró el gasto del doctor. —Le pasé a papá la sal, viendo como la echaba libremente sobre su filete.

—¿Edward, dices? ¿He escuchado de él antes?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Se está quedando con los Cheney. —Vivían un pueblo más allá, en una enorme casa que Angela describía como mansión. Su papá era un magnate de negocios.

—Hmm. —Papá terminó su filete y agarró el periódico, el crujir del papel señaló que la discusión había terminado.

Por primera vez me alegraba de eso.

* * *

><p>La historia tiene 23 capítulos en total.<p>

Ustedes saben que me encantan las historias donde Edward y Bella se dan su tiempo para conocerse, y sé que en esta historia desde un principio comienza una relación entre ellos. A lo mejor fue precipitado, pero la verdad a mí me encanta la manera en que se desarrolla todo.

Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123**, I just translate.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

El día siguiente fue sábado y mi papá estuvo en casa hasta la tarde. Pasamos la mañana haciendo cosas en el jardín; podando los setos, cortando el pasto e intentando hacerlo verse más bonito. Para media tarde él ya estaba hartándose de estar en el patio y se fue al río, planeando pasar tiempo con su caña de pescar antes de empezar a trabajar.

Cuando se fue me puse mi traje de baño negro, agarré una copia vieja y desgastada de _El Cazador Oculto_. No me gustaba mucho Holden Caulfield, pero las descripciones de Nueva York y su descripción de la escuela eran algo irresistibles. Estaba tan absorta que apenas noté las sombras avanzando por el patio hasta que mi estómago comenzó a rugir, señalando que era hora de cenar.

El teléfono sonó mientras buscaba en la alacena, mirando los contenidos y repasando menús en mi mente. El chillido del timbre perforó a través de la silenciosa cocina.

Me acerqué y lo despegué de la pared, poniendo el aparato de plástico amarillo en mi oído mientras jugaba con el cordón con mi mano libre.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué haces, chica dulce?

—Hola Ange, estoy haciendo la cena. ¿Tú? —Caminé a la alacena de nuevo, estirando el cordón extra largo detrás de mí.

Un recuerdo repentino de mi madre pasó por mi mente. Ella solía caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con una pequeña "v" marcada en su frente. Yo me sentaba en la mesa, mis piernas balanceándose de la silla mientras la veía. Eso debió haber sido hace años; murió cuando yo tenía cuatro. La mayoría de los días apenas y pensaba en ella.

—Te invito al auto cinema. —Podía escuchar a la señora Weber hablando suavemente en el fondo—. Al parecer están pasando una película muy buena.

Pausé por un momento, bajando una caja de _Kraft Spaghetti Dinner_ de una repisa.

—¿Quién va al auto cinema a ver películas, Angela?

Habíamos acordado que los auto cinemas eran patéticos incluso antes de dejar la primaria. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que había estado ahí. Los chicos de nuestra edad sólo iban a enrollarse o fumar, y yo no tenía mucha demanda para hacer ninguna de esas cosas.

Angela se rio.

—Están pasando _Descalzos por el parque_.

Suspiré, sacudiendo la caja. El paquete se escuchó dentro de la caja de cartón.

—Vimos esa película el mes pasado. Dijiste que odiabas la actuación de Neil Simon, ¿por qué pagaríamos para ir y ver eso de nuevo?

—Sígueme la corriente. —Fue la forma en que lo dijo lo que causó que abriera los ojos como platos. Sus palabras me recordaron a Edward, a la forma en que me cargó a través del Parque Buena Vista. Un repentino golpe de desesperación burbujeó en mi estómago.

—Angela, ¿necesito hacerte preguntas de "sí" o "no"? —Este era un juego que jugábamos mucho, dependiendo de los padres de quién estuvieran cerca. Mi papá podría pensar que la señora Weber era permisiva, pero podía ser bastante conservadora en lo que respecta a chicos.

—Sí —respondió Angela sin emoción.

—Bien. ¿Vamos a ir solas?

—Sí… bueno no… algo así.

Su respuesta me confundió. Íbamos a ir solas, pero no. No servía para este juego. Enredé el cordón del teléfono en mi dedo índice, intentando pensar en mi siguiente pregunta.

Un repentino golpe de inspiración me llegó a la mente.

—¿Vamos a reunirnos con alguien allá?

—Sí. —Su respuesta fue empática. Podía sentir que mi corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza.

—¿Vamos a reunirnos con _chicos_ allá? —Sólo le estaba dando largas ahora y Angela lo sabía. Intenté contener mi sonrisa.

—Síiiiiii. —Su voz fue casi un siseo. Mi cuerpo se calentó al darme cuenta de a quién vería exactamente en el auto cinema.

—Angela…

—Bella…

—¿Vamos a ver a Ben allá?

—Sí. —Casi gritó. Me reí en el micrófono.

—¿Va a llevar a alguien?

_Por favor, Dios, que lleve a alguien_.

—Por supuesto, odiaría que te sentaras sola en el auto cinema.

Eso me hizo gritar _a mí_. Salté sobre el piso de azulejo. La sangre se aceleraba en mis venas, haciendo que mi cuerpo cosquilleara como si hubiera tocado una cerca eléctrica.

—Te recogeré a las siete y media. Trae una manta. —Había cierta diversión en su voz.

—Sólo necesito llamar a mi papá. Si ya no te llamo, de todas formas voy. —Él estaba en el turno de la noche hoy, pero a veces manejaba por la casa y revisaba que yo estuviera bien. Conociendo mi suerte, esta sería una de esas noches.

Afortunadamente estaba ocupado cuando le llamé, su mente estaba en otra parte. Me preguntó unas cosas precipitadas antes de aceptar, diciéndome que estuviera en casa antes de medianoche. Acepte de buenas, incapaz de creer en mi suerte. Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mi respiración era un poco laboriosa. Si Edward Cullen tenía ese efecto en mí sin siquiera estar cerca, sólo Dios sabía cómo estaría cuando lo viera en persona.

Angela llegó justo un cuarto antes de las ocho, se estacionó afuera de mi casa en la vieja camioneta café de su mamá. Tocó el claxon en un intento por hacerme saltar. Agarré mi bolsa y la vieja y desgastada manta que había encontrado en la parte trasera de nuestro armario.

Me miró sobre sus lentes de ojo de gato, arrugó la nariz al escrudiñar el patrón de cuadros.

—Te dije que trajeras una manta, no una reliquia de La última batalla de Custer. —Agitó la mano hacia la manta de manera desdeñosa. Su manta nueva de poliéster estaba estirada sobre el asiento trasero, brillando con su intensidad verde. La cubrí con la mía, reprimiendo una sonrisa cuando vi la mueca que tiraba de sus labios.

Cuando estacionamos en la taquilla de madera, el sol estaba bajando por el cielo, haciendo que los árboles del horizonte se vieran de un marcado color negro contra el telón de fondo de color rosa y anaranjado. Entregamos nuestros tres dólares, hechos de varias pesetas. El cajero asintió y Angela movió el carro hacia adelante.

Escaneamos el estacionamiento en busca de la familiar Chevy verde de Ben, teníamos los ojos bien abiertos y buscábamos con intensidad. El estacionamiento estaba medio lleno, los lodosos espacios vacíos casi superaban los autos ahí, y fácilmente la encontramos estacionada a lo lejos, en el lado derecho del campo. Angela manejó con cuidado, el camino cubierto de grava crujía bajo las pesadas llantas del carro. Sentí que mi estómago se llenaba de nervios y trepidación, mi excitación anterior estaba enterrada debajo del miedo.

—¿Y si no le gusto? —pronuncié mis miedos en voz alta.

Angela se rio entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que le gustas. Ben dijo que no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

Sus palabras no fueron suficientes para calmarme cuando metió el carro en el espacio vacío junto a Ben. Al abrir las puertas, el aroma del pasto recién podado y la gasolina invadieron mis sentidos, recordándome de las ocasiones en que mi papá solía traerme a las películas. Yo me acurrucaba en el asiento trasero, enterrada debajo de una pila de mantas y me dormía a la mitad.

El recuerdo me calentó el corazón.

Ambos estaban recargados en el capó de El Camino de Ben. Miré a Edward llevarse un cigarro a los labios, curvándolos alrededor de la punta para inhalar profundamente. Sus ojos se cerraron al dejar el humo vagar dentro de su boca. Cuando exhaló, el vapor azul grisáceo danzó frente a sus labios, y quise capturarlo con los míos.

—Hola. —Ben finalmente nos vio y se alejó de su reposadera metálica. Sus Keds crujieron al caminar a través de la grava. Edward me miró a través de sus pesados párpados, sus labios estaban llenos y rojos. Alzó un dedo, doblándolo para hacerme el gesto de que me acercara.

Mis pies obedecieron antes de tener tiempo de pensarlo bien. Bajé la vista, viéndolos moverse a través del pasto lleno de piedritas. Era imposible encontrar sus ojos, a pesar de que podía sentir el ardor de su mirada quemando en mi piel. Me detuve cuando estuve a unos pies de distancia, empujando el piso con la punta de mi zapato de charol.

—Bella. —Su voz era suave, y contra mi voluntad alcé la vista. Soltó su cigarro, aplastándolo debajo de su pie. Cruzando los tres pies entre nosotros, se agachó para rozar sus labios en mi mejilla.

Deseaba pasar mis manos alrededor de su cuello y arrastrarlo hacia mí.

Deseaba devorar sus labios con los míos.

Deseaba.

Una vagoneta se estacionó al otro lado de nuestro carro, las ventanas iban abiertas por completo. "Daydream Believer" estaba sonando a través de las bocinas del estéreo del carro. Los tres niños apretujados en el asiento trasero nos veían con las bocas abiertas.

—¿Quieres ir por palomitas o algo? —Edward miró a los niños de reojo. Ellos se rieron y se voltearon, su atención ya estaba siendo captada por el área de juegos que había justo frente a la pantalla de la película. Seguí sus miradas, recordando como yo solía columpiarme tan alto cuando era niña que pensaba que saldría volando y golpearía la enorme pantalla. Quería lanzarme a mí misma en medio de la película.

—Me parece bien —acepté.

Angela y Ben estaban susurrando frente al carro de la mamá de ella, la mano de él estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Moví la cabeza hacia el puesto concesionario. Asintió y agitó los dedos en un gesto que decía "ve".

El auto cinema estaba más que nada lleno de familias. Algunas estaban sentadas en sillas plegables para jardín, sus hieleras llenas de comida y cerveza. Todavía ni siquiera empezaban los cortos de la película; sólo estaban pasando los anuncios, la pantalla se veía borrosa bajo el reflejo de la menguante luz. Caminamos hacia la concesionaria, nuestros dedos se rozaban al balancear los brazos. Me hizo estremecer.

—Bella Swan. —Alcé la vista para ver a Jessica Stanley inclinándose sobre el puesto, tristemente su estómago seguía plano. Me pregunté si algún bebito estaría moviéndose ahí—. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cara?

—No mucho —respondí sin darle importancia. Me ignoró y miró boquiabierta a Edward, sacando su amplio pecho y lanzándole una sonrisa coqueta.

—¿Y quién es él, un primo tuyo? —Estiró una mano, sosteniéndola en el aire y esperando a que Edward la tomara. Él la miró con diversión.

—Este es Edward —respondí, rogándole en silencio que no tomara sus dedos.

—¿Quién es Edward? —Una voz más profunda emanó de un costado del puesto de madera. Mike Newton caminó alrededor de la esquina usando unos jeans acampanados y una camiseta psicodélica. Se veía como un extra del álbum de Sergeant Pepper.

Suspiré. Sería mi suerte que ellos estuvieran aquí está noche.

—Soy el novio de Bella. —La respuesta de Edward fue firme, y pasó su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, acercándome a él. Quería saltar y envolverme alrededor de él con gratitud cuando vi la mirada incrédula de Jessica.

—¿Bella tiene novio? —se burló Jessica, y retrocedí un paso, queriendo poner algo de distancia entre nosotras—. Oh Dios mío, las sorpresas nunca terminan.

—Hablando de eso, escuché que tú también tienes maravillosas noticias. —Una familiar voz seca vino a mis espaldas. Angela se acercó y palmeó el estómago de Jessica, quise reírme en voz alta—. ¿Cuándo la convertirás en una mujer honesta, Mikey?

Mike se veía como un niño al que atraparon con la mano en el frasco de las galletas. Todos sabíamos que era más que su mano la que había estado metiendo en el frasco de galletas de Jessica.

—Yo… um… —Era divertido ver a Mike sin palabras. Casi lo compensaba por los ocho años de ser un cabrón.

Edward llegó al frente de la fila, ordenó una caja grande de palomitas con mantequilla y dos botes de refresco. Metió un popote en una y me la dio, llevándose la otra a los labios para darle un sorbo. Esperamos a que Angela y Ben ordenaran su comida antes de regresar a los carros, evitando a los niños que estaban jugando a la trae en la calle de enfrente.

Angela agarró mi brazo al caminar, apartándome de los chicos.

—Me iré al carro de Ben y tú te irás al mío, ¿bien? Nos encontraremos de regreso en mi casa antes de la medianoche.

—¿Me vas a dejar manejar el carro de tu mamá? —Nunca tenía algo bueno que decir sobre mi habilidad para manejar.

—Noooo. —Arrastró la palabra, silbando entre dientes—. Voy a dejar que Edward maneje el carro de mi mamá. Tú puedes ir de copiloto. —Su expresión no me dejó espacio para protestar. Ni siquiera lo intenté. La idea de ver sus fuertes manos agarrando el volante, tal vez al manejar junto al lago de camino a casa, fue suficiente para dejarme callada.

Los cortos habían comenzado para cuando regresamos a los carros. Edward puso las palomitas en el techo del Ford y luego jaló una bocina. Desenredándola del descarapelado poste verde, la enganchó en la puerta de enfrente. Los niños en la calle dejaron de jugar y se quedaron callados cuando un corto de _Disney_ apareció. Un oso de caricatura gigante comenzó a hacer señas y a bailar con un niño medio desnudo.

Esa era una película que no me molestaría perderme.

Me subí al carro y cerré la puerta detrás de mí, mirando a Edward hacer lo mismo.

Por el rabillo del ojo podía ver a Ben sacando su El Camino. Me pregunté si iban a encontrar otro lugar o si ya se iban. En realidad no me importaba.

—¿Quieres palomitas? —Edward me ofreció la caja. Metí la mano, causando que los granos se cayeran por los costados y hacia el piso alrededor de mis pies. Él se agachó y los recogió, lanzándolos por la ventana hacia el pasto.

»Parece que tu cara está sanando bien. —Se inclinó hacia enfrente y escudriñó mi piel, estirando los dedos para ladear mi cara y así poder verla con el resplandor de la pantalla—. ¿Has sabido cómo está Eric?

—Me llamó anoche a casa de Angela —respondí, intentando seguir respirando mientras sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas—. Se siente un poco estúpido.

—_Es_ un estúpido. —Edward soltó mi cara y me sentí extrañamente triste—. Debería saber que es mejor no meterse en esas mierdas.

—Es una invención del gobierno. Todo es su culpa. —Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Eso dice Ken Kesey. Recuerdo que esa es una horrible excusa para la calidad de su escritura.

—¿Has leído _Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco_? —pregunté, mirando sus largos dedos curvarse alrededor de la caja de las palomitas.

—Lo intenté. —Lanzó un montón de granos a su boca—. No es Kerouac.

—Kerouac no es lo mío, preferiría leer Salinger o Capote. —Estaba presumiendo, intentando parecer más culta de lo que en verdad era. Él no pareció notarlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—También me gustan. —Me ofreció la caja de nuevo. Negué con la cabeza—. No hay mucho que no me guste, a menos de que sea casi ilegible.

—¿Cómo Kerouac? —respondí con malicia.

Sonrió y apartó la vista, sus ojos miraron la pantalla. Jane Fonda apareció en toda su gloria tecnicolor, seguida de un Robert Redford rígidamente ataviado.

Jane y Robert comenzaron a discutir sobre sus rígidas costumbres.

—¿Caminarías descalzo en el parque? —le pregunté a Edward. Me miró por el rabillo del ojo.

—Sólo si quisiera tener mierda de perro en mis dedos.

Me reí en voz alta. Me miró por un momento con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Quería estirar la mano y tocarlos para ver si eran tan suaves como los recordaba.

Su mirada duró más de lo que era correcto y podía sentir mis mejillas calentarse al regresarle la mirada. Mis labios se separaron y mi pecho se alzó rápidamente mientras mi corazón se aceleraba. En el oscuro brillo del carro, él se veía casi etéreo.

—Hey —susurró. Sus ojos se veían intensos.

—Hey —respondí, mordiéndome el labio. Estiró el brazo y lo pasó alrededor de mis hombros, jalándome contra su costado. La palanca se enterró en mi muslo. Sus dedos se curvaron en mi cuello, su pulgar acariciaba mi piel.

La sensación era increíble y enloquecedora.

—¿Estás viendo esto? —preguntó, inclinando la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

—No.

Edward se inclinó hacia enfrente y desenganchó la bocina, estirándose para ponerla de regreso en el poste. Sus largos dedos giraron la llave del carro, su pie presionó el acelerador. El motor rugió a la vida, y lentamente salió de nuestro espacio de estacionamiento.

Vacilé, preguntándome qué debería pasar después. Edward manejó a través de la línea de árboles, metiendo la vagoneta en una parte desierta del auto cinema. Accionó el interruptor de la brillante radio. "Light My Fire" de The Doors atravesó el silencio, el extendido solo del órgano hizo que la atmósfera se sintiera anhelante. Esperé a que sonara la voz de Jim Morrison.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, todo en silencio a excepción de la música. Escuché las palabras, sintiéndolas acariciar mi piel, mi corazón latía en ritmo con el tempo del tambor.

"_Se acabó el tiempo de vacilar…_"

Mi cerebro estaba trabajando extra, intentando analizar lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros. Mi necesidad por saber superó mi vergüenza.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm? —Su voz estaba tan cerca.

—¿Tú… um, era en serio lo que le dijiste a Jessica y Mike? Sobre ser…

—¿… tu novio? —terminó.

—Sí. —Finalmente alcé la vista para verlo sonriéndome. Había arrugas en las orillas de sus ojos. Quería pasar mis labios sobre ellos.

—Lo dije en serio.

Edward se inclinó hacia enfrente, sus dedos se curvaron en mi cuello. Me jaló hacia él, nuestras caras estaban lo suficientemente cerca para tocarnos hasta que nos encontramos en un choque de labios.

"_No hay tiempo para revolcarse en el fango…_"

Giré mis caderas para poder estar de cara a él, metiendo una rodilla debajo de mí, la otra pierna estaba apoyada en el piso. Agarré su cuello, tirando de su cabello donde se curvaba sobre su camisa. Gimió cuando le correspondí el beso.

No me estaba revolcando en el fango, me estaba ahogando.

Su mano agarró mi cadera, empujándome gentilmente sobre el asiento, mi cuerpo sucumbió ante su peso mayor. Su mano acarició mi cintura sobre mi blusa, sus uñas se enterraron en mi piel.

—Mierda. —De repente se apartó. Una pequeña "v" se formó entre sus cejas cuando miró la palanca, justo donde había estado su entrepierna. Intenté no reírme, suponiendo que se había lastimado en algún lugar sensible.

—¿Deberíamos sentarnos atrás? —Me sorprendí con mi propia valentía—. Hay menos peligros atrás.

Edward asintió, moviéndose entre el espacio que quedaba entre los asientos de enfrente. Luego de haberse pasado para atrás, se movió hacia enfrente para ayudarme a pasar. Mantuvo su mano firmemente en la mía, girándome hasta que mi cuerpo estuvo acostado en el asiendo debajo de él.

Podía sentir cada pulgada de él presionado contra mí. Su peso me anclaba, se inclinó y puso sus labios en mi cuello. Chupando gentilmente, rasguñó con sus dientes mi piel. Pequeños suspiros escapaban de mí mientras él movía su boca hacia la mía.

Me besó de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, su lengua se movía a lo largo de mi labio. Abrí mi boca, invitándolo a entrar, acariciando su rasposa mejilla con mi mano.

—¿Puedo tocar tu piel? —Su mano vaciló en mi cintura, y podía sentir sus dedos tirando de mi blusa. Estaba desesperada por sentirlo contra mí, asentí y moví mis caderas. Sus dedos empujaron debajo de mi blusa, acariciando la suave piel de mi cintura, haciendo que mi piel se erizara. Subió danzando por mi torso hasta que llegó a mi sostén. Nuestros labios se movían frenéticamente al besarnos.

»Tan suave —murmuró, rozando con sus labios la comisura de mi boca. Arqueé la espalda, empujándome contra él, sintiendo su pelvis embestir contra mí—. ¿Puedo…? —Sus dedos jugaron con el tirante de mi sostén, rogando la entrada.

Exhalé un suspirante "sí". Sus dedos subieron y cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejándolo bajar mi sostén hasta que mis pechos quedaron expuestos. Frotó sus dedos sobre mis pezones hasta que se endurecieron. Gemí más fuerte, sintiendo el placer bajar entre mis muslos. Moviendo mi cuerpo contra él, creamos un desesperado ritmo.

Su boca se movió contra la mía, su lengua rozó mis dientes. Curvé los dedos en su cabello, girándolos y haciéndolo jadear. Su aliento se sentía caliente contra mis labios. Estaba acostado entre mis muslos, sus caderas envueltas en jeans embestían contra mí. Los músculos de unos muslos de acero se presionaban contra la delgada tela de mis pantalones, raspando mis muslos interiores. Punzadas de éxtasis arremetían en mi centro cuando empujaba su dureza contra mí. Aflojé el agarre que tenía en su cabello, bajando las manos por su espalda, enterrándolas en su firme piel.

—Bella… —Su gemido fue sofocado por mis labios. Me mecí contra él, rompiendo nuestro beso para jadear en busca de aire. Las ventanas del carro estaban empañadas, pequeños riachuelos de agua bajaban por ellas mientras respirábamos acaloradamente. Una bola de fuego ardió dentro de mí, las chispas me hicieron jadear. Mi cabeza cayó contra el asiento. Me sentía alocada e hipersensible, mi piel cosquilleaba como si hubiera entrado a un bosque de hiedra venenosa.

—¡Oh! —Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando pellizco un pezón entre su dedo índice y el pulgar. La bola de fuego entre mis piernas explotó en un infierno, el placer me hizo removerme debajo de él. Comencé a gritar, pero me silenció con sus labios. Su cuerpo me empujaba, gimió profundamente, sus caderas se detuvieron entre mis muslos. Embistiendo su pelvis contra la mía, su dureza se presionó contra mi sensitivo centro, causando que una ola de placer me bañara por completo.

Brillantes flashes me cegaron. Mi cuerpo sufrió de repetidos espasmos mientras gemía.

Su boca absorbió mi éxtasis.

El peso de Edward en mí era tranquilizador al irme calmando. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, avergonzada por mi reacción a él y por la forma en que respondía desenfrenadamente a su toque. Si tenía la fuerza para ir a la iglesia el domingo, estaba bastante segura de que Dios mandaría un rayo para quemar mis pecados. Mi cara estaba caliente y bajé la vista a mis piernas, intentando no recordar lo alto que había gemido.

Edward puso un dedo debajo de mi mejilla, levantándola para poder ver mi expresión. Me estaba sonriendo, sus ojos ardían, y me besó antes de moverse hacia atrás para sentarse en sus rodillas. Estiró la mano y agarró la mía, levantándome hasta que nuestras caras quedaron a sólo pulgadas de distancia.

—Eres la chica más seductora que jamás he conocido. —Sus palabras calentaron mi corazón mientras que mis acciones congelaban mi alma—. Mírame. —Sus palabras eran una orden. Alcé la vista, mirando sus oscuros ojos—. Lamento si te presioné demasiado.

—No me presionaste. Es que no estaba esperando… eso. —Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Yo no representaba el amor libre.

—Ni yo —admitió—, pero puede que fuera la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida. —Desdobló las piernas de debajo de sí, moviéndose hasta que pudo rozar sus labios contra los míos—. Quiero hacerte hacer eso todos los días… tal vez dos veces al día. Fue perfecto.

Me sonrojé de nuevo, esta vez más de placer que de vergüenza. Me jaló a su costado, acomodando mi cabeza en el hueco de su brazo, y miramos juntos la gran pantalla mientras un Robert Redford gigante se arrastraba borracho alrededor de Washington Park, sus pies descalzos y el traje mal puesto.

Él se veía tan compuesto como yo me sentía.

* * *

><p>Aquí les traigo una actualización más (aplausos para mí por no hacerlas esperar tanto, por favor), es broma :p como comentaba en el grupo de Facebook (<strong>Traducciones: FungysCullen13<strong>), ya me estoy acomodando mejor con mis horarios del trabajo, mis clases, mi vida y mi tiempo libre, así que en estos días he tenido la oportunidad de avanzarle a las traducciones. Esperen otra actualización la siguiente semana, y yo de verdad espero poder mantener el ritmo de una actu por semana (lo siento, chicas, pero las actus extras sólo son vigentes durante mis vacaciones).

Y bueno, ¿qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les gustó? ¡Quiero leerlas!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos.

Besos.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123**, I just translate.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

La mañana siguiente me crucé con mi padre en las escaleras, me pegué a la pared mientras él iba subiendo. Sus pies se arrastraban sobre los escalones alfombrados con cansancio. Tenía su gorra en la mano, doblada debajo de su sudorosa palma, y estiró la otra mano para acariciarme la cabeza.

—Buenos días, calabacita. ¿Qué tal estuvo tu noche?

—Hola papi, estuvo bien. —Le rogué a la sangre que no se apresurara a mis mejillas, pero como el Benedict Arnold de los fluidos, se acumuló en lo alto de mi cara. Era mi versión de la nariz de Pinocho.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? —Pellizcó mi mejilla y me aparté.

Negué con la cabeza.

—No.

—Hmmm. —Frotó mi piel y luego subió los últimos escalones, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Me llevé la mano a la cara, sintiendo el cálido fuego en mi mano. Realmente necesitaba controlar eso.

Estaba acostumbrada a crearme mi propio entretenimiento cuando mi padre trabajaba en las noches, pero hoy Angela no podía ir al lago y no quería ir sola. Edward iba a pasar el día en San Francisco, ayudando en la clínica gratuita, la cual siempre estaba llena los sábados. Pasé la mañana terminando mis quehaceres; llenando la lavadora con ropa sucia y limpiando los gabinetes de la cocina. Arrugué la nariz a los excrementos de ratón que encontré debajo del fregadero, deseando poder tomar prestado el gato imaginario que me había rasguñado la cara.

Cuando la primera carga de ropa estuvo lista, apilé la pesada ropa mojada en nuestra enorme canasta de mimbre, la levanté en mis brazos y salí a trompicones hacia el jardín. Mi papá había instalado un tendedero cuando nos mudamos, hace casi dieciséis años, y comencé a colgar la ropa, viendo como comenzaban a danzar con la gentil brisa.

Una punzada en el cuello me alertó de que tenía visita mucho antes de que él se aclarara la garganta. Apreté los calcetines mojados en mi mano antes de girarme, preguntándome por qué mi corazón latía tan rápido.

—¿Eric? —Alcé mi mano libre para cubrirme el pecho—. Dios mío, me asustaste.

Me lanzó una sonrisa triste, apartando un mechón de cabello oscuro de sus ojos. Su cara tenía una tonalidad grisácea, como el cielo luego de una tormenta de verano. Sus apagados ojos se veían rojos.

Miró mi ropa, un par viejo de shorts de jean y un pequeño top negro, pero no me sentía avergonzada como lo haría frente a cualquier otro hombre. Eric nunca me miraba de esa manera, no de la forma en que Mike Newton, o incluso Edward Cullen lo haría. Su mirada era más como la de un niño viendo animales en el zoológico, interesada pero no comprometida. Me sentía cómoda en su compañía cuando drogas psicodélicas no estaban involucradas.

—Bella, lo siento mucho… —Frunció el ceño al escanear mi cara y tragó duro ver los rasguños que estaban cicatrizando—. No puedo creer que yo hiciera eso.

Sin pensarlo, moví una mano y toque mi piel, sintiendo la tosca textura de las heridas que estaban sanando. Mi boca estaba seca debido a mis actividades matutinas. Incliné la cabeza hacia la puerta de la cocina.

—¿Quieres algo de beber?

Eric asintió y abandoné el lavado, caminando hacia la casa. Me siguió de cerca, sus tenis se arrastraban a través de pasto. Al abrir la puerta noté que la pintura amarilla se estaba descarapelando y que la masilla de la ventana estaba quebrada, como si el sol hubiera brillado demasiado ese año. Lo agregué a mi lista de cosas por reparar.

—¿Está bien un Kool-Aid?

—Claro. —Eric se recargó en la mesa mientras yo me acercaba a la alacena, sacando la caja anaranjado chillón y abriendo un sobrecito. Agarrando una vieja jarra de vidrio, vacié los brillantes gránulos en el fondo antes de ponerla debajo del fregadero y llenarla con agua hasta que todo fue un remolino de nubes anaranjadas.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté, sacando una larga cuchara de madera del cajón. Revolví el líquido mecánicamente. Odiaba la forma en que los gránulos se pegaban al fondo de la jarra como lo hacían los hombres a punto de ahogarse a un bote salvavidas.

Eric se encogió de hombros, se veía miserable.

—Me siento como mierda. —Miró mi cara—. Pero eso es porque _soy _una mierda. Lamento mucho haberte herido así.

Le di un vaso lleno, haciéndole un gesto para que se sentara en la mesa.

—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó? —Todavía no estaba lista para aceptar su disculpa, y realmente quería escuchar sobre su experiencia. Yo era una curiosa incorregible.

—No mucho, sólo flashes cuando intento dormir. —Le dio un largo y profundo trago. Gotas de Kool-Aid se pegaron a sus labios—. No es que pueda dormir por más de una hora o dos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Lo miré con los ojos llenos de preguntas. Nunca había sido un rebelde en la escuela. Prefería volar debajo del radar, manteniendo su cámara frente a él como un caballero sostendría un escudo.

Eric sacudió la cabeza mirando su bebida. Me pregunté si él podría ver las hermosas figuras que giraban dentro de ésta. De todas formas, ¿cuánto duraba un viaje con ácido?

—Me sentía feliz, como si por primera vez encajara. —Su cara se veía sombría al hablar—. Nunca me había sentido así. No en la escuela y definitivamente no en casa.

Eric vivía con sus padres en una vieja casa a la orilla de la ciudad. Su madre era una mujer callada, apenas se le veía, y su papá se quedó sin trabajo después de que un accidente en la fábrica le rompió tres huesos y lo dejó cojo de por vida. Había escuchado que era un borracho desagradable y los moretones que a veces veía en Eric confirmaban eso. No era inusual que golpearan a un chico, especialmente si tenían un padre malo, y me encontraba afortunada que Charlie fuera todo menos malo.

—Ninguno de nosotros encaja, Eric. Somos un grupo de espectadores, intentando abrirnos paso hacia adentro.

Hizo una mueca, pasando los dedos por la condensación que había en la parte exterior de su vaso.

—Tú nunca has sido una espectadora. No sabes lo que es ser diferente.

Dejé el vaso de golpe en la tallada mesa de Formica.

—¿Qué demonios sabes tú sobre las cosas? —Me hizo enojar al juzgarme. Estaba calumniando cuando no tenía derecho de hacerlo.

—Sé que irás a la universidad y enorgullecerás a tu padre. Probablemente te casarás con un apuesto chico que tenga un posgrado, luego tendrás tres bebés que serán tan bonitos y completos como tú.

Sentí que me sonrojaba de nuevo.

—Lo dices como si fuera un crimen querer una familia.

—No dije que fuera un crimen. Sólo dije que lo tenías fácil. Nunca decepcionarás a tus padres, o tendrás que esconderles cosas a todos, a pesar que eso te coma por dentro.

Miré a Eric con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Quién sabría que debajo de esa tranquila superficie habría tanta angustia? Me lamí los labios, probando el sabor del Kool-Aid en mi lengua, mirándolo en contemplación.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de diferente en ti, Eric? Qué te hace mejor que yo cuando te puedo imaginar gritándoles a tus hijos mientras empujas la podadora un sábado en la tarde. Todos vamos a ser padres algún día.

Su risa fue corta y dura.

—No sabes nada. —Eric se recargó en su silla, tapándose la cara con las manos, usando sus dedos para frotarse los ojos rojos.

—Entonces dime.

Se quedó callado por un momento, bajando las manos por sus mejillas hasta que su piel pareció la de un muñeco de cera derritiéndose. Cuando las soltó, su carne volvió a estirarse, aunque la expresión de desolación en su cara estaba lejos de haber mejorado.

—Soy gay. —Su voz fue un susurro.

Me quedé callada por un largo minuto. Revisé la puerta de la cocina automáticamente, olvidando que mi padre ya estaba dormido. Inclinándome hacia enfrente, cubrí su mano con la mía, sorprendida ante su frialdad en un día tan caliente.

—¿Gay? —musité, intentando esconder mi sorpresa. No estaba segura de haber conocido antes a un homosexual de verdad. Mis ojos se abrieron bastante al considerar las implicaciones. Era un tema tan tabú que prácticamente era innombrable; en nuestra casa, nuestra ciudad y el país entero. La idea de un amigo siendo gay era tanto sorprendente como estimulante.

Asintió sin decir nada más, aunque sus ojos nunca dejaron mi cara. Tragué al estrujar mi cerebro en busca de algo qué decir, algo que alejara la miseria de su cara.

—¿Tienes un… novio? —mi voz seguía baja.

—Nunca antes había conocido otro hombre gay hasta que fuimos a San Francisco —admitió—. Creo que por eso me dejé llevar tanto. —Eso explicaba mucho. El Eric que yo conocía nunca habría experimentado tan libremente con drogas.

—¿Tus padres lo saben? —Intenté imaginar cómo reaccionaría Mr. Yorkie ante la noticia. Por lo que sabía de sus puños listos, no podía creer que fuera a ser complaciente.

—Nunca podría decirles. Nadie sabe más que tú y me gustaría mantenerlo de esa manera. —Sus ojos me lo rogaban.

Asentí estando de acuerdo.

—No se lo diré a nadie.

—¿Ni siquiera a Angela? —Eric era astuto. Sabía que yo le contaba básicamente todo a Angela.

—No, pero _tú_ deberías hacerlo. Ambas estaríamos de tu lado. —Apreté su mano, intentando mostrarle que me importaba—. Y, por cierto, te perdono por mi cara.

Se rio, por primera vez una diversión genuina llenó su cara. Levantó mi mano y me regresó el apretón, sus dedos casi aplastan mis huesos.

—Me preguntaba por qué nunca llevaste a una chica al baile —reflexioné, recordando que dijo que estaría muy ocupado siendo el fotógrafo oficial para llevar una cita—. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, nunca te he visto con una chica.

—Yo tampoco te había visto con un chico hasta que le succionaste la cara a ese doctor.

—Recuerdas eso, ¿no? —le sonreí, mi mente llena de Edward.

—Fue antes de que el ácido hiciera efecto. Aunque fue caliente. —Me regresó la sonrisa—. A pesar de que seas una chica.

Me incliné sobre la mesa y le pegué en el brazo.

—Cállate, Eric.

Sólo me guiñó un ojo, su cuerpo se veía más relajado que en toda la mañana. Sentí un pequeño fuego ardiendo en mi estómago, calentándome al pensar en que él confiaba en mí. Como yo, Eric había sido aceptado en Berkeley y me estaba feliz de poder estar ahí para él en caso de que alguna vez me necesitara.

Esperaba que no fuera a necesitarme.

~*CD*~

Angela y yo pasamos el domingo en el lago, acostadas en el sol y platicando mientras pasábamos los dedos entre la arena. Ignoramos el picor de los granos de arena en nuestras caras cuando los niños pasaban corriendo junto a nosotras, pateando pelotas y volando papalotes. Sin mencionar los chiflidos provenientes de Mike Newton y sus amigos mientras jugaban juego tras juego de voleibol.

Eran casi las cinco de la tarde cuando unos de los chicos de la escuela se acercaron para contarnos sobre una comida que harían afuera, preguntándonos si nos gustaría ir. Me senté en mi desgastada toalla, haciéndole gestos a Angela mientras ellos pedían un dólar como contribución para la comida.

Yo no era gran fan de las fiestas del lago, aunque disfrutaba sentarme cerca de una fogata, escuchando a Riley Biers tocar suavemente su guitarra y cantar lo que sea que tocara su mano. Desafortunadamente la fiestas siempre terminaban de la misma manera; chicos emborrachándose, intentando enrollarse con chicas, y luego comenzaba una pelea que causaría que llamaran a la policía. Siempre intentaba irme antes de ese momento, sabiendo que mi padre sería uno de los hombres que vendría caminando sobre la arena; con la pistola guardada, pero altamente visible al arreglar las cosas.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas, deberíamos ir? —preguntó Angela.

Me encogí de hombros. Había esperado que Edward apareciera, pero Angela me había dicho que seguía en San Francisco, donde una carga mala de ácido había llevado a una conmoción de malos viajes.

—¿Qué más podemos hacer? —El auto cinema todavía estaba pasando _Descalzo en el parque_, y el cinede la ciudad estaba proyectando _En el calor de la noche_, una película que ya habíamos visto tres veces.

—Te ofrecería que vinieras a tocar el vinilo en mi garaje, pero si escucho a los Beach Boys una vez más, creo que gritaré. —Su respuesta fue tan seca como el desierto.

Desde la noche del auto cinema, me había hecho adicta al álbum _Pet Sounds_, a pesar de que ya tenía dos años de haber salido. Siempre reproducía "Wouldn't It Be Nice", estaba de acuerdo con Brian Wilson de que sería oh tan lindo si pudiera despertarme en las mañanas junto a Edward, habiendo sido abrazada con fuerza por él durante toda la noche.

Había hartado tanto a Angela que incluso me rogó que pusiera a Bobbie Gentry.

—Ah, gastemos ese dólar y vayamos a la fiesta. —Me sentía como si estuviéramos rindiendo. No había nada que hacer en Wentworth para chicas de nuestra edad, era esto o quedarse en casa con la mamá de Angela y ver _The Beverly Hillbillies_. No había competencia alguna.

—¿Por qué no llamamos a Eric y vemos si quiere venir? —sugirió Angela. Me recordó que ella no tenía idea de sus revelaciones.

Agarré una hoja de pasto que estaba creciendo entre la arena dorada. Se arrancó desde su hueca raíz, dejando un cráter en su lugar.

—Suena bien. Vayamos a casa a ponernos algo más cálido. —De ninguna manera iba a sentarme en una fogata con un bikini, especialmente sabiendo que era muy probable que apareciera Mike Newton. Nos paramos y sacudimos nuestras toallas; una nube de polvorosa arena cayó al piso. Empacando nuestras bolsas, nos dirigimos a casa para cambiarnos.

Cuando regresamos al lago a las ocho de la noche, el atardecer anaranjado estaba asomándose en el lago, reflejando su belleza en el ardiente fuego que los chicos habían logrado construir. Parecía una playa diferente a la que era durante el día. Los niños gritones y las madres sobreprotectoras fueron reemplazados por un tipo de actividad diferente. Había adolescentes en todas partes; algunos enrollándose en las dunas, otros lanzando pelotas de fútbol; corriendo a lo largo y gritando para atraparla. Junto a la orilla un grupo se había reunido y estaban pasándose una pipa, recordándome que si mi padre venía a revisarnos ciertamente iba a estar castigada.

A Angela le habló una de las chicas de su clase de Español. Seguí caminando a la fogata, viendo los espectros negros de las brasas quemándose danzar en la brisa, y sintiendo la pared de calor golpear mi piel. Riley Biers estaba tocando su guitarra, tocando nada en particular, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus ojos.

—Hola Bella. —Vagamente nos conocíamos de Inglés, aunque él tendía a sentarse con los drogadictos, y yo estaba con los intelectuales. Afuera de la escuela platicábamos más, compartiendo el amor por la música y tedio general hacia la vida.

—¿Qué estás tocando? —pregunté, pasando una pierna sobre el tronco que los chicos habían arrastrado hasta aquí para usarlo como banca.

—Sólo estoy probando unas cuantas tonadas. He estado escuchando mucho a Hendrix.

Sabía quién era Hendrix, aunque nunca había sido un gran fan. Pero escuchar la forma en que Riley acariciaba las cuerdas me hizo reconsiderar mis preferencias. Sus dedos se movían sobre las cuerdas como un artista, cada sonido que él hacía me atraía más y más.

—Es hermoso. —Asentí hacia a guitarra. Alzó la vista entre su cabello y sonrió. Sus rasgueos se hicieron más altos, abrió la boca y comenzó a cantar "Hey Joe". Había algo en ello que me causó escalofríos en la espina dorsal. Me acosté en la arena y cerré los ojos mientras su melosa voz le hacía el amor a la letra de la canción.

El calor de la fogata hacía que mi piel se pusiera sensible, como si las llamas la estuvieran lamiendo. Respiré profundamente, inhalando las emanaciones de humo, disfrutando de la forma en que su sabor danzaba en mi garganta.

Apenas noté cuando algo pegajoso cayó en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo seguía en sintonía con las palabras que salían de los labios de Riley. Entonces lo sentí de nuevo, esta vez algo helado contra mi piel. Abrí los ojos; los últimos fragmentos del sol vespertino obstaculizados por el alto hombre que estaba parado frente a mí.

—Hola. —La voz de Edward sonó suave. Tenía un bote de refresco en su mano derecha, el pegajoso líquido café caía del envase gruesamente senté inmediatamente, todos los pensamientos sobre Hendrix quedaron en el olvido. Edward se arrodilló para saludarme, poniendo su bote en la arena.

—¿Cómo estuvo San Francisco? —Me sentí tímida de nuevo. Hace tan sólo pocos días me había estado frotando hacia el éxtasis en su rodilla, pero ahora mi corazón golpeteaba contra mis costillas y la sangre se apresuraba hacia mis oídos.

—La clínica estuvo ocupada. Cada vez que pensaba que podría irme, otro caso llegaba. El Dr. Smith estaba totalmente abrumado, así que tuve que quedarme. —Su profunda voz trajo un ansia en mi cuerpo que no lograba entender. Se veía cansado, su piel luminosa contra las parpadeantes llamas, sus ojos oscuros y profundos. Estiré la mano para tocar la sombra que se había formado a través de su mandíbula, sintiendo la gruesa barba que él no había podido rasurar.

Capturó mi mano en la suya, sosteniéndola contra su mejilla. Sus ojos se cerraron por un momento, como si estuviera saboreando mi toque. Froté la definida línea de su mejilla con mi pulgar, sintiendo el suave golpe de aire escapar de su boca.

—Te extrañé —dije las palabras antes de pensarlas—. Estuvo todo muy tranquilo aquí sin ti.

No necesitaba decir que sería todavía más tranquilo cuando él se fuera definitivamente. Ese espectro era más como un monstruo, esperando para comernos vivos a los dos. En sólo pocas semanas él estaría en el Entrenamiento Básico y yo estaría yendo a Berkeley. Más que nunca quería detener al mundo para que no siguiera girando, para que la noche no se derritiera en mañana.

—Estoy aquí ahora. —Una sonrisa lenta se formó en sus labios y como un imán jaló mis mejillas para formar una sonrisa. Nos miramos el uno al otro por un largo momento, viendo el fuego anaranjado reflejarse en los ojos del otro. Era como una manifestación del calor creciendo entre nosotros.

No había notado que Riley había dejado de tocar, pero cuando miré a mi alrededor vi que estábamos solos. Podía sentir un pulso saltando en mi mejilla, un recordatorio de la velocidad de mi corazón. Miré la boca de Edward abrirse, su relleno labio inferior cayendo para revelar un vistazo de lengua. Mi cabeza se mareó al recordar cómo se sintió cuando la rozó sobre mi boca, empujándola dentro y deslizándola contra la mía.

—Vayamos a caminar. —Su voz sonaba gruesa y pesada. Asentí y sus dedos se envolvieron en mi mano para ponerme de pie. No me soltó.

—Hay unos árboles ahí. —Señalé la orilla más lejana de la playa. La mayoría de la gente no se molestaba en ir tan lejos, pero quería privacidad, estar a solas con Edward Cullen mientras todavía podía—. Un pequeño camino detrás de ellos lleva a la laguna de rocas.

Me quité las sandalias, y caminamos a través de la arena. Su altura dominaba mi pequeña estatura. Tenía que moderar sus largas pisadas para dejarme seguirle el paso, y reprimí una sonrisa ante su caballerosidad. Platicamos de banalidades, Edward me contó sobre su familia, y Emmett, su hermano mayor. Trabajaba en la oficina de DA en Seattle, aunque tenía ambiciones políticas como su papá. Edward sonaba un poco amargo al explicar que también se esperaba que él se uniera.

Capturó mi mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Hablamos de mi madre, y de que murió de cáncer cuando yo era pequeña. Le conté que me llevaba a la playa cada fin de semana, y que excavábamos agujeros súper profundos intentando encontrar nuestro camino a África.

Me recargué en él mientras hablábamos de nuestros padres y sus expectativas, y si es que podríamos cumplirlas alguna vez. Su piel se sentía fría contra mi acalorado toque.

Para cuando llegamos a la laguna de rocas, mi nerviosismo de antes se había disipado, había sido reemplazado con una jadeante anticipación. La luna se reflejaba en la tranquila superficie del agua, ocasionalmente ondulándose cuando un barquero pasaba a través de la laguna. Nos detuvimos y miramos hacia abajo, incapaz de ver algún animal debajo de las superficiales y oscuras aguas.

Su perfil estaba iluminado por la amarilla luz de la luna. Se giró para verme, su mirada hizo que mi estómago se contrajera y mi corazón golpeteara contra mis costillas. Inclinando la cabeza, sus labios rozaron suavemente contra los míos en una manera que me hizo suspirar. Todos los pensamientos sobre cangrejos e insectos fueron olvidados, remplazados por la sensación y una profunda y anhelante necesidad. Curvé los dedos en su cabello, sintiendo su lengua mojada deslizarse contra la mía.

Quería más.

Más de sus labios.

Más de su toque.

Lo quería todo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **chocaholic123**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Disclaimer: **This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **chocaholic123**, I just translate.

* * *

><p>Gracias a mi beta Isa por revisar y corregir este capítulo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Estaba más oscuro aquí que en la playa. Las rocas estaban resbalosas y llenas de musgo debajo de nosotros, el único ruido que atravesaba la oscuridad provenía del fuego que había a la distancia. Edward me jaló hacia él, y mis manos automáticamente se envolvieron en su cintura. Su delgada camiseta no hacía nada por esconder los vigorosos músculos de su espalda baja.

—Eres tan endemoniadamente bonita —susurró en mi piel, bajando sus labios por mi cuello—. No puedo soportar dejarte aquí sabiendo que todos los chicos te desean.

Sentí mi pecho vibrar con risa.

—No han estado tocando exactamente a la puerta de mi casa. —Puede que tuviera más que ver con ser la hija del jefe de policía que con mi apariencia, pero de cualquier manera Edward no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

—Será diferente cuando estés en la universidad. Ya verás.

Sus dedos subieron por debajo de mi blusa, sentí su tosca piel callosa contra mi estómago. Levanté la cabeza para besarlo de nuevo, queriendo sentirlo consumiéndome.

—¿Diferente cómo? —exhalé en su boca cuando sus dedos se metieron debajo de mi sostén—. ¿Diferente bueno?

—No para mí. —Rodó un pezón entre sus dedos, haciendo estremecer a todo mi cuerpo—. Los chicos universitarios no aceptarán un no como respuesta.

—Es la única que van a conseguir. —Saqué su camiseta de sus jeans, dejando que mis manos de deslizaran debajo de la tela floja. Rozando mis palmas sobre su estómago, sentí el suave vello que llevaba a su ingle, mis manos vacilaron en la cinturilla.

Nunca antes había tocado a un chico, nunca había visto lo que se encontraba abajo. Por supuesto, había visto diagramas del tipo que usan en clases de educación sexual para mostrarnos exactamente lo que no deberíamos hacer debajo de las gradas. Pero saber que debajo de la apretada mezclilla él estaba duro y pulsante hacía que mis piernas se hicieran de gelatina. Lo jalé al piso conmigo, mis piernas se curvaron debajo de mi trasero mientras que lanzaba los brazos a su alrededor, derritiéndome en su abrazo.

Mi mano se movió hacia abajo, tocando el cálido metal de la hebilla de su cinturón luego la suave mezclilla de sus jeans. Vacilé por un momento, mirándolo, viendo su expresión calentarse mientras rozaba su dureza con mis dedos.

Su jadeo fue alto y tosco.

—¿Es demasiado? —pregunté, preocupada de haber llevado las cosas demasiado lejos. Debí haber hablado con Angela sobre estas cosas, debí discutir con ella qué tan lejos debería llegar en lo que sería el equivalente a la segunda o tercera cita.

La sangre caliente que corría por mis venas me dijo que siguiera.

—Tan bueno. —Edward soltó esas palabras en una exhalación de aire. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mi mano, empujando mi palma contra su erección. La mezclilla se tensó bajo la presión.

—¿Puedo tocarte? Adentro, quiero decir. —Ya no tenía miedo. Quería ver cómo su respiración se entrecortaba mientras envolvía mis dedos alrededor de él. Quería ver si se sentía tan duro en carne como se sentía a través de la mezclilla. Estaba desesperada por descubrir si podía hacerlo sentir tan bien como él me había hecho sentir a mí.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó el cierre del pantalón, la tela negra de su ropa interior se mostraba a través del hueco. Estiré el dedo índice y lo pasé de la punta a la base, viéndolo contraerse en reacción a mi toque.

Lo vi con una sonrisa en mi cara. Sus labios llenos temblaron cuando estiré la cinturilla de sus pantalones lo suficiente para meter mi mano. Alzó las caderas incluso antes de que lo tocara; tal vez la anticipación lo estaba afectando a él tanto como a mí.

Curvé los dedos alrededor de su miembro hinchado, sintiendo la sedosa calidez de la piel estirada. Era más suave de lo que pensé que sería, a pesar de la rigidez que tenía debajo, subí y bajé la mano a manera de experimento, viendo sus pupilas dilatarse ante mi toque.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —susurré, mi mano todavía subía y bajaba por su piel. Tragó pesadamente, ajustando su ropa para que mi acceso fuera más fácil, curvando su mano alrededor de la mía para ayudarme a encontrar un ritmo.

—No tengas miedo de agarrar con más fuerza. —Soltó mi mano, dejándome tomar el control—. Se siente tan bien.

Sus caderas se mecieron debajo de mis movimientos, y me alcé para poder besarlo mientras lo acariciaba, lamiendo y chupando sus labios hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos. Mi pulgar rozó su hinchada punta, sentí la humedad acumularse ahí, preguntándome a qué sabría si me metía el pulgar a la boca.

—No pares. —Su voz sonaba como grava. Ahora apenas y podía besarme, jadeaba en busca de aire, sus caderas embestían su dureza contra mi palma. Lo apreté suavemente, haciéndolo suspirar, y moví mi muñeca lo suficientemente rápido para hacer que mi mano doliera—. Estoy tan cerca. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miré su cara, maravillándome ante la forma en que la luna se reflejaba en su piel. Su estructura ósea se veía tan clara en la suave luz, lo hacía verse mayor de lo que era, y aún así no disminuía sus apuestas facciones.

Se endureció en mi agarré, su carne se hinchó en mi palma. Gruñidos estrangulados escapaban de su boca y froté su punta de nuevo con mi pulgar, su aliento se detuvo cuando le provoqué placer.

Su cuerpo se tensó completamente. Pulsó en mi mano, soltando gruesos chorros blancos sobre su estómago. Lo miré fascinada cuando el fluido lechoso cubrió su piel.

Lo besé de nuevo, más lento esta vez, sintiendo su pecho contraerse en respuesta al placer. Una bola de fuego lamía mi vientre, haciéndome sentir tan feliz por haberlo complacido. Quería sonreír, cantar y bailar y decirle a todo mundo que hice que este precioso, divertido y amable hombre se desmoronara en mis manos, los resultados de mis maquinaciones todavía estaban pegados a su piel.

Sin pensarlo, pasé un dedo sobre su estómago, luego lo levanté para metérmelo a la boca. Me miró a través de sus ojos con los párpados caídos mientras lo saboreaba, el sabor en mi lengua era como una versión destilada de sus besos. Era muy salado y pegajoso con una dulzura que corría por lo bajo, y me pregunté si alguna vez sería capaz de tragármelo por completo.

Cuando su respiración estuvo bajo control alcé la vista, sonriéndole tímidamente, amando la forma en que sus ojos brillaban debajo de sus pestañas. Se inclinó para rozar sus labios contra los míos, murmurando su agradecimiento mientras nuestras bocas se movían juntas.

—De nada —respondí, complacida de haberle dado tanto placer como el que él me había dado a mí. Volvió a meter su miembro en sus pantalones, su estómago todavía brillaba y estaba pegajoso por su liberación, y miré alrededor en busca de algo para ayudarlo a limpiarse. Eventualmente encontramos unas hojas lo suficientemente largas y secas para hacer una diferencia, pero incluso así se quedaron los residuos. Contuve una sonrisa al saber que pasaría el resto de la tarde dulce y pegajoso como resultado de mi toque.

—Tengo que regresar a Seattle mañana. —Edward estaba acostado junto a mí con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos extendidos. Estaba acurrucada en su costado, mis ojos estaban hipnotizados por la luz de la luna en la laguna de rocas, y el agua seguía ondeando bajo el movimiento de los insectos.

—¿De verdad? —mi corazón se hundió. Sólo nos quedaban un par de semanas. Sabía que él no podía quedarse en casa de Ben para siempre, pero al menos quería unos pocos días más con él hasta que se fuera definitivamente.

—Haré que sea lo más rápido posible. Mi padre ha demandado que toda la familia se reúna para una semana antes de que me vaya al entrenamiento básico.

Cerré los ojos y calculé rápidamente. Eso solo nos dejaría un par de días juntos. No parecía suficiente.

Estiré una mano y envolví mis dedos en su cuello; sentí que inhaló profundamente cuando lo toqué. Era como si su piel siguiera hipersensible después de su orgasmo, y todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era frotar mis dedos en él para hacerlo suspirar.

—¿Regresarás? Me refiero a antes de que te vayas. —Había un agujero doloroso en mi estómago que parecía estar creciendo. Sólo él podía llenarlo. Sólo él podía hacer que se fuera.

—Sí. —Sonó firme al responder y eso alivió mi corazón. En respuesta enterré mis dedos en su piel.

—Mi padre trabaja de noche el siguiente viernes… —Me fui callando, pero la implicación estaba ahí. Pensé de nuevo en los Beach Boys y "¿No sería lindo?" No había nada que quisiera más que él pasara la noche conmigo—. ¿Te…?

Pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, su muñeca se sintió pesada en mi estómago.

—¿Quieres que me quede en tu casa?

Cerré los ojos y asentí contra su pecho. No era una pijamada lo que yo estaba ofreciendo, aunque esa parte sería perfecta. Era más que eso. Quería que él me poseyera. Quería que fuera mi primero.

Antes de que se fuera.

—¿Estás segura?

Por la forma en que sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos, supe que estábamos en la misma página. Podría prepararle la cena y acurrucarme con él para dormir, pero era lo que pasaría en medio de eso lo que contaba, cuando él embistiera su cuerpo en el mío.

—Sí, estoy segura.

Bajó los dedos por mi brazo, quemando caminos en mi piel. Lo dejé arrastrar sus labios a través de mi cuello, mi cuerpo se tensó cuando depositó gentiles besos ahí.

—¿Alguna vez has…? —Se quedó callado, capturando mis labios con los suyos.

—No. —Sentí que mi cara se enrojecía. Cerré los ojos y le regresé el beso, empujando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Bien. —Acunó mi mandíbula en sus manos—. Tomémoslo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ver qué pasa.

Había momentos en los que te preguntabas sobre tus decisiones, si es que estás haciendo lo correcto. Pero al estar ahí acostada en sus brazos, escuchando el ocasional chapoteo mientras la laguna de rocas se iba a dormir, estuve segura de que quería que él fuera el primero.

Estiré el brazo para agarrar su mano, bajándola por mi cuerpo hasta que estuvo acunando mi pecho.

—Sé lo que quiero.

Puede que fuera demasiado pronto, pero no quería pensar en eso demasiado. El mundo era un lugar muy atrofiado ese año, como un disco de 45 rpm tocado a una velocidad de 78. Sabía que la única manera de pasar por esta locura era aferrarme como lunática a cada pedacito de felicidad que se me ofrecía. Quería darle todo lo que pudiera en nuestros últimos días juntos.

Sonreí, apretando la mano de Edward, escuchando su corazón latir contra mi oído. Había tantas cosas en la vida sobre las que estaba insegura, desde la guerra en Vietnam hasta mi lugar en el mundo, sólo había una cosa de la que estaba absoluta e irrevocablemente segura.

Lo quería.

~*CD*~

Estábamos merodeando por las estanterías en la Librería de Wentworth Downtown, intentando no reír al sacar libros para niños al azar y revisarlos en busca de nuestros nombres. Algunos tenían tanto tiempo en las estanterías que eructaban nubes de humo en cuanto los sacábamos, las páginas amarillas se caían de las historias que hacía mucho habían sido olvidadas.

Angela me había recogido en mi casa esa mañana, diciéndome que íbamos a tener un día de recuerdos. Faltaba menos de una semana para que ella tuviera que irse a Columbia; un complejo viaje que involucraba tomar un Greyhound y un tren que cruzaba el país. Ella quería que pasáramos el día reconectándonos con nuestra juventud perdida.

Nos había llevado al pueblo en la vagoneta de su mamá, estacionándose afuera de la farmacia Horsey's. Dejamos las ventanas abiertas para que el carro no se calentara demasiado y provocara que los asientos de falsa piel olieran a branquias de pescado. Nuestra primera parada había sido el cine, donde dejamos nuestros dólares para unirse a los preadolescentes en la función matinée. Cintas de dibujos animados habían sido seguidas por un loco episodio de Flash Gordon, donde Ming el Despiadado intentó matarlo con un rayo de la muerte. Los niños estaban corriendo en el cine, subiéndose en los asientos y lanzando palomitas a todas partes, y ambas nos alejamos de ellos, temerosas de que fueran a capturarnos como los frenéticos niños en _Lord of the Flies_. Antes de que Flash Gordon hubiera confrontado a Ming el Despiadado, hicimos nuestra escapada por la puerta de incendios; abrimos bien los ojos cuando nos arrojaron palomitas rancias.

Así fue cómo terminamos en la librería. Cuando éramos más jóvenes, Angela y yo pasábamos la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo aquí, hojeando los libros y siendo constantemente calladas por la señora Cope, la bibliotecaria solterona que cuidaba los estantes como una hidra de tres cabezas. Llevaba su cabello gris en un apretado moño; sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por sus lentes de ojo de gato que mantenía en una cadena, la cual colgaba alrededor de su cuello. Mientras Angela sacaba una vieja copia de _Nurse Nancy_, yo podía sentir la mirada de la señora Cope quemando un agujero en mi espalda, la desaprobación radiaba de su cuerpo como el calor del sol.

—No puedo ver mi nombre aquí; estoy segura de que saqué este. —Se quejó Angela, escaneando la lista que estaba pegada dentro de la portada con pegamento—. Lo escribiré de todas formas.

Sacó una pluma de su bolso y ambas comenzamos a reírnos cuando garabateó su nombre en el papel, su descuidada escritura parecía un primo lejano de la elegante letra de la señora Cope. Angela me vio con una sonrisa demoniaca en la cara, luego escribió mi nombre junto al de ella, haciendo la "I" en Isabella exageradamente grande y elaborada.

Un crujido en el entarimado nos alertó de que la señora Cope se acercaba. Salimos corriendo de la librería, riéndonos, viendo como ella se acercaba a la estantería que acabábamos de desocupar; su cara se frunció en una mueca cuando inspeccionó el brillante libro amarillo en el que habíamos escrito. Caminamos directo a Horsey's, nos sentamos en la fuente de sodas y cada una ordenó una cerveza de raíz. Un viejo graduado de Wentworth High trabajaba detrás de la fuente, y al tomar nuestras órdenes platicamos superficialmente sobre los maestros que compartimos, y si es que los Tigres de Wentworth tenían una oportunidad de ganar la liga el siguiente año.

—Entonces —Angela se llevó el popote blanco a los labios y chupó—: Edward Cullen.

Sonreí y no dije nada. Me dio un codazo en las costillas, luego musitó su nombre de nuevo y me alzó una ceja al dedicarme una mirada engreída.

—¿Qué?

—Cuéntame de él. ¿Qué hicieron cuando desaparecieron tanto rato anoche?

Empujé el hielo aplastado alrededor de mi vaso con el popote.

—Platicamos.

—Te veías demasiado sonrojada para una chica que sólo estaba platicando.

Miré a Greg, que parecía estar ignorándonos. Estaba moviéndole a algo a la máquina de sodas, echando jarabe adentro.

—Puede que hiciéramos un poco más que sólo platicar. —No sabía por qué me estaba sonrojando. Era Angela con quien estaba hablando, la chica a la que le confiaba todo sobre mis periodos y mi lujuria por Paul McCartney. En regreso, ella habló conmigo antes de la primera vez que durmió con Ben, pidiendo mi opinión en anticonceptivos y si es que debería hacerlo que se saliera antes de llenarla.

Aun así parecía incorrecto decirle todo sobre alguien tan glorioso como Edward. Él era como mi pequeño secreto; quería encerrarlo dentro de mi pecho y mantenerlo ahí como un enjaulado canario.

—¿Lo hicieron?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pasará la noche conmigo el viernes.

—Vaya. ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?

Angela buscó mi mano para darle un apretón. Extrañaría tanto a mi mejor amiga. Prácticamente habíamos pasado todos los días juntas durante los últimos doce años. Me rompía el corazón saber que la perdería a ella y a Edward en la misma semana.

La miré directo a los ojos.

—Quiero que sea mi primero.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. Ben dice que es un buen chico. Él también parece completamente enganchado de ti.

Una ruidosa campana sobre la puerta señaló la llegada de un nuevo cliente, y Greg alzó la vista, caminando al otro lado para servirles a las tres chicas que se sentaron en el mostrador. Le alcé las cejas a Angela y ella hizo la seña de cerrarse los labios con un cierre, una promesa silenciosa de que mantendría la boca cerrada.

Sí, realmente amaba a esa chica.

Me incliné hacia enfrente para abrazarla, el lino de su vestido me hizo cosquillas en los brazos desnudos.

Me guiñó un ojo.

—De nada. Y quiero escuchar _todos_ los detalles.

~*CD*~

Más tarde ese día, cuando llegué a casa, mi padre estaba sentado en la sala usando su uniforme recién planchado con los ojos pegados a las noticias de la tarde. Le tenía algo de afecto al presentador, Peter Jennings, con su formal traje gris y excéntricas corbatas, y me acurruqué junto a mi papá para ver la emisión. Se ajustó su chaqueta e hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando Jennings describió la caída de dos Bombarderos estadounidenses en China, especulando el alcance de la alerta roja conforme los US aumentaban su participación en Vietnam.

Intenté no pensar mucho en el hecho de que Edward estaría en Asia pronto, tan sólo uno entre mil soldados que serían enviados a Vietnam en el dudoso nombre de la libertad.

Nuestro teléfono sonó cuando papá se estaba poniendo su pistolera, listo para comenzar su turno vespertino. Inclinó la cabeza para indicarme que respondiera, sabiendo que había una buena posibilidad de que fuera para mí.

—¿Hola? —Enredé el cordón en mis dedos, recargándome contra la pared de la cocina. Cerré la puerta con mi pie descalzo. Papá prefería que yo hablara en la cocina, le gustaba la idea de que cuando Angela llamaba él no tendría que escuchar nuestra lunática conversación mientras intentaba ver televisión.

—¿Bella? —La voz de Edward se escuchó débilmente por la línea.

—Ella habla. —Hablé un poco más alto, esperando que él pudiera oírme.

—¿Cómo estás? —A pesar de la interferencia, podía detectar la suave y melosa profundidad de su voz.

—Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

El teléfono crepitó de nuevo y lo acerqué más a mi oído.

—Extrañándote. —Pausó por un momento—. Ha sido un día de mierda.

Eso no sonaba como él. Esperaba que nada horrible hubiera pasado en Seattle.

—Lamento escuchar eso. ¿Por qué tan malo?

—Mi padre se saltó la ley. Me mandará a la Escuela de Candidatos para Oficiales después del Entrenamiento básico. Está intentando que yo tenga un trabajo administrativo en Saigón.

Mi corazón se cayó. Sabía que Edward quería servir con los hombres enlistados para mostrar solidaridad. Era de esperarse de que el hecho de que su padre hubiera cambiado sus planes, haciéndolo servir como oficial, lo hiciera enojar.

No podía admitir que eso calentaba mi corazón.

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué lo hace?

Edward se rio amargamente.

—Porque puede.

—Lo lamento mucho. —Quería decirle que yo lo haría sentir mejor en cuanto él regresara a California. Quería darle consuelo de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo.

—Yo también. —Bajó la voz un octavo—. Me voy al Entrenamiento básico la siguiente semana. Sólo tendremos este fin de semana antes de que tenga que irme.

Cerré los ojos, mi estómago se cayó ante las noticias. Sabía que esto se avecinaba, estaba consciente de que él tendría que irse, pero el hecho de que fuera tan pronto me rompía el corazón.

—Regresa a mí. —No sabía si me refería a ahora, o después de Vietnam. Tal vez a ambas.

—Estaré ahí el viernes. —Había una promesa detrás de sus palabras, y quería aferrarme a ello como una almeja aferrándose a un bote. No podía pensar en la siguiente semana, o en el hecho de que él iría a pelear en una mortal guerra. No podía pensar en nada más que en la ardiente necesidad de sentir a Edward Cullen moviéndose dentro de mí con su corazón palpitando contra mi pecho.

Me mordí el labio y dije las palabras que me acosarían durante el siguiente año.

—Te estaré esperando.

* * *

><p>Les traigo este cap como regalo de San Valentín.<p>

Yo sé que las cosas se empiezan a poner un poco tristes, pero les pido que sigan conmigo, chicas. Yo prometo finales felices. SIEMPRE.

Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios, sobre todo por tenerme paciencia con la irregularidad de las actus.

Besos.


End file.
